The New Era
by LexxiLex
Summary: Starts directly after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny and Ron, Hermione find that new relationships arent easy at all. Tears will be shed, Lives will be lost as everyone tries to move on and deal with the aftermath of the war. H/G and Hrm/R Multi-POV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey you guys. Firstly i wanted to say, if this looks familiar to you for any reason, that is because i have posted this to some harry potter pages on facebook. Ok having said that, Hi! I'm lexi. I am 16 years old and this is my first fanfic ever I was really really extremlly nervuous about posting this on here, because there are sooo many talented authors on this websit. But the people who have been reading my fanfic INSISTED that i post it on here. Sooo I did. Now this is a Hinny and Romione fanfic. Its going to be cquite long. I am currently planning on taking this all the way to the epilouge at the end of deathly hallows. However, if that becomes unfathomable because of its length, i will end it after harry and ginny have lily or after ron and hermine have hugo.**

**Disclaimer: one more thing, I doubt any of you actually think I'm JKR but just so you know. I dont own HP. Glad we cleared that up cause I KNOW there must have been someone thinking that**

**anyways! On with the story.**

**xoxo,  
>Lexi<strong>

_**Chapter One**_

It was all over. It all came crashing down on Harry as he walked out of the headmasters study slipping the Invisibility cloak out of his pocket while walking down the spiral stairs. He pulled it over himself while processing the exceedingly. horrible damage to his beloved home as he made his way to the Gryffindor Common room wanting nothing more but to go to sleep in his nice warm four-poster bed. He reached the fat lady's portrait and realized he didn't know the password. He slipped off the cloak looked up at the fat lady.

"Oh, um, I don't know the password," he said awkwardly as he looked up at the portrait.

"That's quite all right dear, go on in." and she swung forward to admit him to the familiar common room.

Harry felt like a first year all over again as he walked into the Common room. It hadn't been touch during the battle and Harry felt as if he could cry as he looked upon the room and it all looked the same. He made him way up the stair case that led him to the room that he had been in all of these years while at Hogwarts. When he walked into the boys dorm he smiled with happiness when he realized that the house elves kept his, Ron's and Dean's beds prepared for them as if they knew that they would return one day.

Harry looked down at himself, and for the first time he noticed that he was covered in dirt, blood and Merlin knew what else. He walked into the bathroom and washed all of the blood and dirt off of his hands, face and arms. He would take a shower, but Hermione had all of his clothes so he decided against it and he walked out of the bathroom to find Ginny sitting on his bed. He stood in the doorway to the bathroom frozen with shock. He hadn't been planning on talking to her until later. Preferably after he had a shower and had gotten some sleep.

"Um, hi" He ran a hand nervously through his hair. He stayed in the doorway unsure of what to do. They locked eyes and Harry stared deep into her eyes while neither of them moved.

Ginny broke the eye contact and looked out the window for a second while she took a deep breath and stood up. Harry stayed stock still in the bathroom door way as Ginny slowly walked up to Harry catching his eye again and staring deep into them as she came closer and closer. With every step she took Harry got a smile on his face until she was standing so close that he could count every freckle on her face. She slowly raised her hand and Harry not knowing what to expect stood there and watched her as she raised her hand. Ginny slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Harry stared at her with a mix of hurt and incredulity on his face as a bright red mark started to blossom over his cheek.

After a few moments of staring each other in the eye Ginny started to cry and she threw herself at Harry wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry stood there confused and not sure what to do. After a few moments Harry hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and slowly started to stoke her flaming red hair softly.

"Harry James Potter," Ginny whispered through her tears, "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again." Harry looked down at the top of her head and leaned down to kiss the top of her head softly.

"I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt anyone with my choices" Harry whispered.

Ginny looked up at him and stared into the crystal green eyes that she loved so much. As she searched his eyes, she saw nothing but truth and pain for hurting her and she couldn't doubt the truth in his words. Ginny just stared at him unsure of what to say, so she did the only thing that she had wanted to do since he had run off on his little adventure with Ron and Hermione. She pulled herself up and kissed him fully on the mouth with all of the force should give him while still standing.

Harry stood there in shock over what just happened while Ginny's mouth moved against his. He honestly didn't know what to do so he just stood there. _How can she be kissing me? Her brother is dead! Because of me! She should hate me!_ After a few moment of not being kissed back, Ginny pulled back and looked up at Harry confused and a little hurt.

"I don't understand. I thought we could be together when you guys got back?" Ginny said. She sounded so upset that it broke Harry's heart as he watched a single tear fall down her cheek. He grabbed her hand and led her to his bed so they could sit down and talk.

"Gin, I think we need to ta-" Harry started to say but was interrupted by Ginny jumping off the bed and turning to face Harry another tear streaking down her face and she angrily wiped it off of her cheek.

"You've found someone haven't you? Haven't you?" a third tear streaked down her face as she turned away from him, planning to run out of the room as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back next to him and held her there.

"No I haven't found someone! I've liked this girl for a while and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her. I think I have liked her for a few years now I was just too thick to realize my feelings because she was my best mate's sister."

Ginny looked at him with a look of pure joy in her eyes but a confused look upon her face as she looked at him.

"Then I don't understand, why didn't you kiss me back?" she looked down at the bedspread the famous Weasley blush turning her cheeks a rosy pink.

Harry looked at her with a sad look coming across his face.

"Don't you hate me?" Harry asked. As he said that Ginny looked up at him in shock but he continued, "It's my fault that Fred, your older brother, is dead. It's my fault that Teddy Lupin is an orphan and is going to grow up without parents. My fault that little Colin Creevey is now de-" during his rant, tears started to run down his face. Ginny lifter her free hand and put it over his mouth to stop him from saying anything else.

Ginny stared at him intently and took his hands in both of hers. "Harry James Potter," she whispered for the second time that night, "first off, I do not hate you. Absolutely none of this is your fault." She took a deep breath to steady herself so she could continue. "We all knew that death was a possibility when we came here tonight. F- Fr- Fred knew he might die. We all did. I don't blame you for his death, Mum and Dad don't blame you for his death, and George doesn't even blame you. None of this is your fault Harry. None of it. So please stop blaming yourself! Remus knew what could happen when he left Tonks and Teddy at Andromeda's house. When Tonks followed him she knew she may be leaving her beautiful baby boy forever. That's why they appointed you Godfather and made me his Godmother-"

"Wait" Harry interrupted, "You're Teddy's Godmother?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" she asked in shock as Harry shook his head. "Oh, well, my point is, they would not have made us his godparents if they didn't think we would be able to give Teddy a great life if anything ever happened to them. And as for Colin? He knew what he was doing when he snuck back into the battle. All of them died heroes of this war. That is _**nothing**_ to be ashamed or sad about. Fr- Fred wouldn't have wanted to go any other way. Neither would Remus or Colin. And Tonks, she was an auror! Do you honestly think she would have died any other way than fighting off V-Vo-Voldemorts supporters in the great battle of Hogwarts? She deserved to die this way! They all did. They all died as heroes, it's honorable and I know that none of them would want you blaming yourself for something that they chose to do! None of the deaths tonight were your fault. Well except for Voldemorts death," She said a small smile on her face, "I think we all give you credit for that. I don't hate you. My family doesn't hate. We all love you so much Harry. _I_ love you so much" She looked down at the clanked on the bed realizing that she had just spoken for at least 10 minutes straight and blushed a deep crimson.

Suddenly Ginny felt hands on both sides of her cheeks forcing her head up and forcing her to look into the gorgeous green eyes of the man she loved so much and she felt her cheeks grow even warmer.

"Really? You don't hate me?" Harry asked with a huge smile on his face. It looked like the world had just been lifted off of shoulders as he looked at her. The look he was giving her made her stomach flutter around and she smiled shyly at him under a curtain of long hair.

"Of course not! I can't believe you ever thought that I would hate you! I've been in love with you since I was 10 years old!" she blushed, if possible, even darker.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Harry asked looking at her seriously.

"Every word." She said with a smile on her face.

Harry smiled even brighter and leaned forward to touch his lips softly to Ginny's. At the touch of their lips, Ginny responded in a way that neither of them expected and threw her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her deepening their kiss. She shyly ran her tongue across Harry's lips and he sighed and they deepened their kiss even farther. They snogged for what seemed like hours until both seemed so exhausted that they fell asleep.

**A/N: So how did I do for chapter One?**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again! If youre reading this, that means you have given my story some chance!and for that I thank you so much! I give you all virtual high5s. Well this chapter is very very very excrusiatingly short. ENJOY.**

**xoxo,  
>Lexi<strong>

Chapter Two

After allowing Ginny and Harry a reasonable amount of time to talk and get everything worked out between them, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went up the spiral staircase to that led to the boy's dormitory. What they found when they reached the dormitory shocked them both to a standstill in the doorway. Mrs. Weasley smile as she looked at them, her youngest child, and only daughter, and the boy who she loved so much she considered him blood. Ginny was curled up in Harry's chest her head resting on it with her arms wrapped around him and Harry had his arms wrapped tightly around Ginny's waist. It looked as though Ginny was his anchor to this world and if he let go of her, he would slip away.

Mr. Weasley took a step forward clearly surprised to find his little, baby girl in this position with a boy whom he considered to be his son. Mrs. Weasley reached out her arm and stopped her husband from going any farther into the room. And Mr. Weasley looked at his wife in shock as he came back to stand next to her.

"Let them sleep," Mrs. Weasley whispered, "I haven't seen Harry look that peaceful since I saw him at the train station his first year. Before all of this mess started."

Mr. Weasley looked at his wife for a moment in shock, then smiled softly and nodded his head and they closed the door behind them. Mr. Weasley muttered a spell on the door that would alert him of any intruders, and they headed down stairs. When they reached the common room, they saw the entire family down there waiting for there return. Mrs. Weasley was surprised, but happy, to see Ron and Hermione sitting right next to each other holding hands, but she didn't say anything to them.

The moment that his parents entered the room, Ron jumped out of his seat like a ginger bullet and stared up the stairs expecting Harry and Ginny to be coming down. When he realized that she wasn't coming down, Ron rounded on his mother and father.

"Mum, Dad? Where's Ginny?" Ron asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Harry and Ginny are upstairs sleeping," Mrs. Weasley said and all of the brothers seemed to relax. "Nobody is going to go and disturb them. And anyone who does disturb them will find them locked in their room for 3 months. Do I make myself clear?"

All of the boys looked at their mother in shock. Ron was rooted in his spot, Hermione looking at him nervously, Charlie was dosing off in a chair by the fire, Percy and Bill were talking to Fleur, and George was sitting on the window sill with his arms around his legs and his head in his knees.

Ron looked at his mother slowly, and spoke it the same eerily calm voice that he had before. "Are you telling me," Ron started, "that harry is sleeping in the same bed as my baby sister?"

These words got the attention of everyone in the room. Charlie shot up from his chair like a ginger blur and Bill and Percy turned so quickly is was amazing that their heads didn't spin. Even George looked up slowly from his perch on the windowsill.

Mrs. Weasley looked her son fully in the eye as she responded with one simple word. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Weasley brothers stood completely still for half a minute starring at their mother like she had grown a gurdyroot from her ear. All at the same time, what seemed like a planned or choreographed timing, all of the Weasley boys left toward the staircase intending to run up the stairs to the boys dorm. However, they found their path blocked by their parents who both had determined looks on their faces. As the boys stood in front of their parents they stared at them incredulously. Mrs. Weasley took a step forward so she was in front of her sons and staring at them with a piercing look in her eyes.

"Nobody is going up there. I mean it," Mrs. Weasley said in a stern voice.

"Mum! Ginny is in Harry's _bed!"_ Ron said, as if his parents didn't know.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a look that under any other circumstances would have made him back down instantly.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said starring at her son with a knowing look on her face. "Finny is my baby girl. Do you honestly believe that if they were doing _anything _that your father or I didn't approve of, that we would have left them alone? In a bed no less?

Ron stared at his mum unsure how to respond.

"Well…but…um…" Ron spluttered.

Mr. Weasley took a step forward so he was standing next to his wife.

"Boys," Mr. Weasley started. "The only thing the two of them are doing is sleeping. We have all been through a lot. Not just the past couple of days, but for many years. Harry has been through so much in the past eight years, and he is only seventeen years old. We are going to let them sleep. They need it. And, if you had seen how peaceful they looked up there, you wouldn't be nearly this upset."

Mrs. Weasley smile at her husband while her sons stared at their father in shock. None of them were really used to Mr. Weasley saying stuff like that. Normally it was mum. Slowly the boys went back to what they were doing. Charlie returned to the armchair by the fire but he stayed quite alert this time, Percy and Bill returned to where Fleur sat and started up a conversation with her, however they both positioned themselves so that they were keeping a good eye on the staircase, and George returned to the windowsill that he had been sitting on, but he kept his head up. However, he still had the same dead look in his eyes that he had before. Ron, however, didn't move as he stared at his parents in shock and anger.

Hermione sighed, got up from the couch where she had stayed during the entire _'conversation' _between the Weasley family. She walked up and stood beside Ron and slowly slipped her hand into his considerably larger one.

"Ron," She said softly as she came up to stand beside him. "Why don't we go and sit down?" she asked in a whisper as she tried to pull him towards a corner with an unoccupied loveseat. Ron held his ground though and kept his eyes locked on the staircase.

"Ronald, please?" Hermione pleaded in a whisper. Ron looked down at her pleading brown eyes and he sighed. He gripped her hand tightly and slowly walked to the loveseat in the corner where he sat down and Hermione sat down next to him.

"Distract me, Hermione," Ron said, still holding onto her hand. "Please."

Hermione looked at him. "And how do you want me to distract you?"

"Can we talk about something? Anything that will stop me from going up those stairs and beating the crap out of, Harry," Ron said with force.

Hermione blushed as she looked down, afraid to bring up the kiss that had happened in the heat of the battle but it was the only thing she could think of talking about. Hermione took a deep breath to control herself.

"We could talk about that kiss that happened," Hermione blushed even darker and kept her eyes on the ground afraid to see Ron's reaction.

Ron smiled remembering the kiss and his ears turned a little red.

"You kissed me," Ron said. It wasn't a question. It was a simple statement of fact that for whatever reason made Hermione blush even darker.

"I kissed you," Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry."

Ron stopped smiling and looked at Hermione who was still staring at the ground and he thought he saw a single tear drop to the ground that she was looking at. "Hermione, look at me," Hermione continued to look at the ground. "Hermione, please?" When he said the word _please_, Hermione slowly brought her head up and met his eyes.

Ron inhaled deeply as his crystal blue eyes looked into her chocolate brown ones. "Why on earth are you sorry for kissing me?"

"I've ruined everything haven't I? We've been friends for all these years and I just had to ruin it by kissing you!" A few tears fell down Hermione's face as she spoke,, but she quickly wiped them away.

Ron stared at her for a minute and blushed, his ears turning a bright red. "Hermione," he whispered, "I don't think you've ruined anything."

Hermione stared at him in shock. "What do me I haven't ruined anything? I kissed you! I'm not like Lavender! I've ruined ever-" Her words were cut off as Ron's mouth pressed against hers silencing her. They sat there kissing for a few moments a small smile playing on his lips.

"I think I have discovered the way to make Hermione be quiet," He said softly as Hermione blushed. "Hermione you haven't ruined anything. I don't think you realize how long I have had feelings for you. And no you're not Lavender. And I'm glad. If I wanted a girl like Lavender, I wouldn't have chucked her. I want a girl like you Hermione. No, scratch that, I want to be with _you _Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione stared at him in shock afraid to move and afraid to speak as if she would wake up and find herself back in the tent, hidden deep in the woods.

"Hermione say something!" Ron said softly. And so she started to cry. Ron looked at her startle unsure of what to do as she leaned into him crying onto his shoulder. "Hermione, why are you crying?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Ronald Weasley did you really mean that? You want to be with me?" Hermione asked into his shoulder.

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. "Absolutely, you have no idea how long I've wanted to ask you out!"

Hermione smiled and leaned back to look at him. "Ron, are you saying that you want to be my boyfriend?" Hermione asked with a small smile on her lips.

Ron looked at her, "No, I'm asking you, Hermione Jean Granger, if you want to be my girlfriend," he said with a smile on his face.

"Absolutely you crazy man! I've been waiting for you to ask me since fourth year! So it's about time that you finally did it!" Hermione smiled a wide smile and leaned in and kissed Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*****12hours later****

Ginny woke up as the light from the window hit her eyes as the sun set over the Black Lake. She inhaled deeply, getting a nose full of Harry's t-shirt and the smell of him. She opened her eyes wide as she realized that she fell asleep in his room. In his _bed_! Her mum was going to kill her. Ron was going to kill Harry. She looked around, slightly panicked, expecting Ron or any one of her brothers to come barging into the room and hurt Harry. Harry's arms tightened around her as he slept and she gasped as she was crushed against his chest. She smiled as his arms tightened. She would have loved to stay here forever but she knew she had to wake him.

"Harry," she whispered as she gently poked his shoulder. "harry wake up," she poked his shoulder again, slightly harder.

Harry grunted in his sleep. Ginny smiled and pulled herself up to his face and gently kissed his cheek. "Harry wake up," she said a little louder kissing his other cheek. She kissed his eyelids and smiled "harry," she kissed the tip of his nose. "Harry wake up sleepy head." Harry pecked him lightly on the lips and he jolted awake reflexively squashing her to his chest making it difficult for her to breathe.

Ginny laughed at his startled expression, his arms loosening around her as he realized where they were and he smiled. His happiness was short lived and a look of shock came across his face.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed in panic and sat up in a blur, "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Ginny sat up and looked at him clearly surprised and startled at his outburst. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"You slept here! In my _bed_! Your family is going to _kill_ me! Oh, Ron is going to _murder_ me!" Harry looked very panicked as he stared at her.

Ginny looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Harry James Potter do you honestly think that I can't handle my family? Do you honestly think I would not be able to stop them from killing you?" She smiled softly, "It's not like we _did_ anything. I fell asleep, I didn't leave. You did not force me to stay. You didn't even ask me to stay! They can't be mad," she said triumphantly.

Harry stared at her for a moment and as his breathing slowed down he smiled at her, "O.K." he leaned in to kiss her but Ginny moved her head to prevent it from happening. Harry looked at her confused.

Ginny took a deep breath as if what she was about to say was the hardest thing she had to say in her life, " Harry, we need to talk." She looked down at the bedspread unable to look him in the eye, knowing how much pain her next words would cause him. "Harry, I don't think I can be your girlfriend. I don't think we can be together." Ginny said staring determinedly at the blanket on his bed. She heard his breathe catch as he took in her words.

"Wh-why not?" Harry asked softly clearly in pain.

Ginny's heart was pounding painfully hard and fast against her chest. "Harry, if we are together and you feel that someone would use me in order to get to you again, would you break up with me?" Ginny asked quietly. Ginny chanced a glance at him and saw a knowing look pass over his eyes, and she looked away again.

"Ginny, Voldemort's dead. You don't have to worry about this." Harry said softly.

Ginny looked up at him with her milk chocolate eyes. "Are all of his supporters dead? Are you telling me that there isn't _anyone _out in the world who would want to hurt Harry Potter?"

Harry looked away, "Gin, I have no idea who is out there, all I know is that I love you so much and I don't want to see you hurt."

Ginny looked back down, "That's what I thought. You didn't even answer my question," her voice caught as she spoke a tear traced a path down her pale face.

Harry put his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. He started to say something, but Ginny interrupted him. "Harry you have to realize that I'm not some damsel in distress that needs to be protected! I can take care of myself! I mean for merlin's sake, I grew up with 6 brothers! And I know how to fight! I can easily defend myself! I was with you when you went to the Ministry of Magic in my fourth year. I fought in the 1st battle at Hogwarts in my 5th year! This year I dealt with all of the crap and hatred I received from the Carrow's this year. I dealt with being tortured by slytherins! I dealt with being beat by Slytherin's! I even dealt with a few Slytherin's who thought they could get away with feeling me up! I fought in the 2nd Battle of Hogwarts! I lost a brother and a countless number of friends and classmates who can never be replaced! I'm tired of everyone treating me like a little porcelain doll who will break with the softest touch! I'm still here! I fought and I'm still here!

Harry I love you. So much. I have loved you since I was 10 years old! I understood why you broke things off last summer. I let you leave because it would make you feel better and it would make you safer if you knew that I was safe. I knew how much it would hurt you if I begged or cried for you to not leave me! I knew you would feel horrible if you knew how much pain I was in. Especially when it was by you. But Harry, ther are two people in a relationship not one. You have to talk if you think something is wrong. You have to tell me when you are scared for me! You have to talk to me! But I _will not _be your girlfriend if you are only going to end up leaving me again. I _cannot_ put myself through that pain again." Ginny looked into his eyes with a strength she got while she was speaking, and he sat there clearly shocked by her outburst.

Ginny continued to look at him for 5 minutes straight, and when he didn't respond Ginny felt her heart starting to break, and she began to feel like a piece of her was slipping away. She stood up and started to walk towards the door planning on going and hiding somewhere for a very long time. When she reached the door and started to open it, Harry reacted. He jumped off the bed and quickly made his way to the door. He held out a hand and kept it shut as Ginny faced it.

"Ginny, wait," Harry said. She stood there with her hand on the door and her back to him and pursed her lips together holding back her tears. _Damn him! I _hate _crying! Why does he have this type of affect on me when no one else does! _Ginny thought as she stood there with her back to him.

"Ginny, please look at me," Harry whispered and she slowly turned around to face him a tear breaking free and sliding down her cheek. Harry reached up to catch and brushed it off but he cupped her face in his hands. "Ginevra Molly Weasley," he stroked her cheek softly, "I promise that if we are together, I won't break up with you because I think you're in danger," He started and she smiled softly at him waiting for him to continue. "I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you when I broke up with you. I never wanted to break up with you. A day didn't go by this year when I didn't think about you. There were many nights when I would just stare at your dot on my map just to see you moving about the castle. It was you I thought of when I thought I was going to die out there in the Forbidden Forest. You are the most important person in my life and the thought of loosing you, absolutely terrifies me." He finished and continued to stare at her and continued to stroke her cheek.

Ginny smiled widely at him and responded by throwing her arms around him and pulling his neck down so she could kiss him with a passion neither of them was expecting. They stood there snogging for a while until Harry pulled away so they could both get air. Harry smiled at her widely while they both gasped for air.

"So, does this mean we are together now?" Harry asked with a small smile on his face as he looked at her. Ginny stood on tiptoes and kissed him softly for a moment. When she pulled away she kept her face close to his, "Yes Harry, that is exactly what this means," she took his hand and opened the door to the stairwell.

They headed down to the Common Room and when they reached the bottom of the steps they both stopped dead. Clearly not expect to see Ginny's entire family, including Hermione, excluding Fred, waiting for them down there.

"Ginny! Harry! Wonderful! We were about to come wake you both for dinner, dears," Mrs. Weasley smiled as she came over to give each of them a bone crushing hug.

Harry looked around and Mr. Weasley smile at him, as did Percy, Bill and Charlie. George attempted a smile but it came across as a grimace not so much a smile. When Harry met the eyes of his best mate, he was shocked to see Ron glaring menacingly at him. Harry looked shocked and confused at the look that Ron had on his face, but figured it was because Harry was holding Ginny's hand and the family didn't exactly 'know' about them.

Harry cleared his throat. "Um, before we go down to dinner I have something that I would like to say to all of you. First, I'm so sorry about Fred. I never meant for him to die. I never meant for anyone to die today. And it is absolutely awful that he is gone." Harry looked directly at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as he spoke afraid to look anywhere else and was happy to see that they didn't give him looks of hate. "O.K., now I know that now probably isn't the best time to announce something like this, but I love all of you so much. You guys are my family and I don't want to keep anything from my family." Mrs. Weasley beamed at him and gave him a knowing look, giving him the courage he needed to finish his sentence. "Well, Ginny and I are together and I really hope you guys can accept us as a couple and not just as friends." Harry finished and he was hugged by Mrs. Weasley who seemed to be smiling a lot during this moment. Harry saw Ron get up with Hermione trailing closely behind and walk over to where he and Ginny stood.

Harry locked eyes with his best mate and noticed that he had Hermione's hand in a vice like grip that cause Harry to raise his eyebrows at, but he smiled, genuinely happy. Harry started to say something but was cut off with a fist slamming into his jaw. Harry fell backwards in shock letting go of Ginny's hand so she wouldn't fall with him. His vision turned black for a second and when it came back he briefly caught Ron's flaming hair stalking out of the portrait hole with a bushy head of hair following him in despair and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny hovering over him checking to make sure he was ok.

Harry didn't care that people were in hovering over him. He sat there stunned over what his best mate had just done.

Ron had punched him.

**A/N: ohhhhh a cliffey!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone here is chapter 5 i really hope you enjoy it! Here is a Romione chapter, i hope you find it good. I had so much fun writing it :) ok enough rambling Enjoy! XD**  
><strong>xoxo,<strong>  
><strong>Lexi<strong>

Chapter 5

Hermione was practically running to keep up with Ron. His long legs carrying him so much farther than her 64inch self carried her.

"Ron!" Hermione said loudly, "Ron, slow down!"

Ron rounded a corner and turned into an empty class that hadn't bee affected to horribly by the battle. A few overturned desks was all that was wrong with the empty classroom. Hermione ran in after him, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione began, "Do you mind telling me what the _hell_ that was?"

"Which part? Me punching my best mate or me storing out of the common room like a little girl?" Ron asked his eyes looking downcast.

Hermione walked up to Ron slowly as if he was animal that she didn't want to scare. Hermione walked around the teacher's desk and sat on it in front of him as he occupied the teachers chair.

"Ron, why did you punch Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron looked down clearly upset and angry at the same time.

"I- I- don't know," he whispered, "Harry is like a brother to me. He is my best mate. I- I guess it was a mix of thing. I mean first off he left and went to the Forbidden Forest without telling _anyone_ where he was going. I thought we were best mates! How could he do that to me? I mean F- Fred just died and he goes and ru-" he stopped talking when he processed the look that Hermione was giving him her spot on top of the desk.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione said in a murderously calm voice, "I know you are _not_ blaming Harry for the death of your brother. Because if you were, you wouldn't be the man that I thought you were." Hermione stared at him in shock and in disappointment as Ron's eyes grew wide.

"No! Absolutely not! I'm just upset that he died and then I couldn't find my best mate and then I found out that he was dead, and then he wasn't! It's a lot to take in for a bloke! I guess finding out that my best mate in the same bed as my baby sister just kind of tipped me over the emotional edge." Ron blushed darkly, his ears turning a familiar shade of red in embarrassment.

Hermione grabbed Ron's shoulders and pulled him closer, the wheels on the chair allowing her to drag him closer to her. When he didn't say anything or even look at her, she put her hands on the side of his face and coaxed his face up so she could look at him.

"I was wrong about you," Hermione whispered trying to distract him from his own misery, a small smile on her lips.

Ron looked up at her in shock. "Did I hear you correctly? Did Ms. Hermione 'Know-it-all' Granger just admit to being _wrong_ about something?" He looked up at her in glee momentarily forgetting how upset he had been only moments ago.

Hermione glared at him playfully. He was having way too much fun with this knowledge. She almost wished she hadn't said anything. That was until she saw the happiness touch his crystal blue eyes. "And so what if you did?"

Ron stared at her in a stunned disbelief. He picked up her hands and held them in his own considerably larger one. "And please tell me, what exactly were you wrong about?" She could see the honest curiosity building by the eyes that she had loved for so long.

Hermione stared at him, her cheeks turning crimson when she stared into his eyes for too long. She took a deep breath, "Do you remember 5th year? That day when Harry came back from snogging Cho after the D.A. meeting and Harry told us that Cho had been crying while they had snogged?

Ron stared at her, not understanding where she was going with this, "yeah," he said nodding his head slowly.

Hermione looked at him blushing a little darker still, "Do you remember when I said that you had the emotional range of a teaspoon? Well I guess I was wrong," she said simply shrugging her shoulders with a small smile playing on her lips, glad that she was able to distract him from his pain.

She felt Ron's eyes on her face as she stared determinedly at a cracked spot on the chalkboard just above Ron's head, where Peeves had no doubt thrown something heavy. Ron reached his hand up slowly and put it on her chin and gently pulled her face down so he could look her in the eye a smile playing on his lips as he softly stroked her cheek.

"So," he started, "Have I moved up in the ranks then? Do I have the emotional range of an 8oz cup now?" Ron asked no longer able to conceal his grin, he laughed out right when Hermione glared at him for making fun of her.

"Oh no, you are nowhere _near_ that capacity yet," she held back a smile as she slid off the desk and kissed his cheek lightly her mouth lingering by his ear as she whispered, "I think you have now achieved the emotional range of a tablespoon," she kissed his cheek again and stood up and started to walk towards the door, sashaying her hips slightly when she walked. Ron gaped at her unsure of what the hell just happened.

"Hermione! Wait!" Ron called as she walked away. She smile with her back to him and came to a standstill. Soon Ron was standing right behind her. So close that he could feel the heat radiating off of his back. He spun her around so quickly she didn't even know how it happened, but before she could ponder the quickness he had used, his lips were crushing hers. She felt Ron's arms wrap tightly around her waist holding her in an iron grip.

She smiled and let herself get lost in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangled them into his silky soft ginger hair. Some distant part of her mind felt her back being pressed against the stone cold wall of the classroom. There wasn't an inch of space between them as they kissed. They just stood there, kissing, for what could have been hours or days, just kissing each other with the passion that they had held back all of these years.

They soon found themselves softly kissing each other as they tried to regain their breathing rate. Hermione was breathing rapidly, her chest rising and falling almost as fast as a snitch's wings. Her lips were swollen and pink from their intense snogging. She smiled at Ron, who stared down at her, looking as though he was processing extremely difficult information. Hermione recognized the look. She had soon it too many times when she had tried to tutor him in History of Magic. She looked at him concern leaking all over her face.

"Ron? Are you alright?" She asked softly. Ron leaned down and touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "I was a prat wasn't I?" he asked Hermione softly and she grimaced softly.

"you really didn't need to punch him did you?" She asked him softly.

Ron groaned and sat down on a student desk, the act itself would have merited 10 points from Gryffindor had they actually been in school, but he didn't care. He pulled Hermione in front of him and held her close. " I need to apologize, I was bang out of order," Hermione looked at him with a soft sort of smile playing on her lips. Ron leaned forward and kissed her softly and sweetly.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked smiling.

Ron smiled, "For being incredible at distracting me." He smiled wider and stood up and walk out of the room with Hermione trailing behind him. 

**A/N: So what did you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: a big thanks to Charlottealex13 for being the first to review! Sooo this is a good chapter. (At least i think so) well you guys dont honestly want to read this, soooo on with the story!**

**xoxo,  
>Lexi<strong>

Chapter 6

Harry sat in the Great Hall, seated in between Mrs. Weasley and Ginny as he attempted to eat his dinner. Mrs. Weasley was in a deep conversation with Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt about a memorial that would be put up at Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic.

On Harry's right, Ginny was eating her mashed potatoes with her right hand, while her other rested on his upper thigh. Normally he wouldn't have had an issue with this, and if it wasn't for the fact that they were sitting in a room surrounded by her family and full of people who fought in the war, he would have been pleased.

Ginny's hand on his leg was absentmindedly running random patterns along his thigh, causing him to catch his breath as he tried to concentrate on eating. She made it extremely difficult for him to concentrate on eating. Making sure no one was paying attention to the pair of them, he put his hand on top of hers and he leaned over so he could whisper into her ear.

"Do you mind?" Harry hissed into her ear, and Ginny looked up at him with an innocent look on her face, but he could see a trace of a mischievous gleam buried in her eyes.

"Do I mind what?" She asked innocently.

"You are driving me mad!" He hissed at her while she tried to hold back a smile.

"You mean this," She pulled her hand free from under his and began to trace patterns along his upper thigh again, "bothers you?" She smirked a little bit as his eyes narrowed at her.

"You have no id-" Harry broke off as he saw Ron and Hermione enter the Great Hall. Harry got slightly panicked and all but thrust Ginny's hand off of his lap and scooted a little away from her. Ron's eyes searched the Great Hall for him and they locked eyes. Ron headed over to his family with Hermione trailing a little bit behind him. When he reached him Harry tensed and Ginny glared at her older brother. In that moment she looked so much like Mrs. Weasley that Ron's eyes went wide and he took a small step backward. He composed himself and leaned over so he could whisper into Harry's ear.

"Harry? Can I speak with you for a moment?" Ron asked nervously. Harry stood up and a second later Ginny was standing next to him slipping her hand into his and glaring at Ron as if daring him to tell her couldn't come. Ron rolled his eyes and huffed a breath and turned and walked out of the Great Hall. He crossed the Entrance Hall and exited the school. He started to head down to a tree by the Black Lake, with Harry, Ginny and Hermione all trailing behind him. Ron sat down under the tree his bright ginger hair reflecting in the bright moonlight. Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and they hung back as Harry walked over to Ron nervously and sat down beside him with 2 feet separating them.

They sat there for a while in an awkward silence. It was eating at Harry to say something, and it took all his willpower to not break the silence because he knew that Ron needed to say something and he didn't want to ruin it.

Ron took a deep breath as he stared at giant squid reflecting in the moonlight. "Look, I'm sorry I punch you. I was being a prat," he said quickly. He looked over at Harry for the first time and he noticed the dark bruise that covered Harry's left cheek bone and eye. It was a miracle that he hadn't broken his glasses. A huge amount of guilt flooded into Ron as he looked at his best mate.

"Why didn't you have mum put it right?" He whispered.

Harry grinned, "and miss the chance to see your face when you saw it? Not bloody likely!" He chuckled as Ron's cheeks and ears turned red. Harry sobered up and stopped laughing looking at Ron with a great seriousness in his eyes. "Why did you do it? You were fine with Ginny and I being together last year, what makes now any different?" Ron could hear the pain that was hidden behind Harry's 'strong voice'. Ron glanced over at Harry and saw that he had taken to staring determinedly at the lake.

Ron bit his lip and cleared his throat. "I didn't punch you because you're with Ginny. I was only a tiny bit peeved when you came down the stairs with her. It was just the thing that pushed me over the edge," He said softly and stared resolutely at the lake.

Harry looked at him confused. "I don't understand, if you weren't that upset with me for being with Ginny, then why in the name of Merlin did you punch me?" He asked incredulously.

Ron huffed a breath again, "Harry, you can't do anything like that ever again," he muttered softly and Harry had to lean over slightly so he could hear what he said.

Harry looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Ron looked at him like he was trying to think of how to say something, "Harry," he said softly, "you do realize that to me you are my brother. You know that right?" Harry looked slightly taken back but was touched at Ron's sentiment. "I was upset, but I wasn't the only one being a bloody prat. What do you think I would have done if you had actually died Harry? How do you think I would have coped with losing two brothers in one night?" He asked this softly and Harry got a tormented look on his face.

"Ron, I'm so sorry. I never wanted Fr-" Harry started but Ron cut him off.

"Harry I don't blame you for his death, but my point is, Fred is gone. Hermione and I have been with you through a lot over the years. How could you not tell us you were going to the forest? Us! Of all people! Do you know what mum would have done if she had lost you? She considers you to be another son, and I honestly think it would have killed her, same with Ginny. Ginny would have honestly died if you had truly been dead. When Hagrid came out of the forest with you I honestly thought Ginny was dyeing right before my eyes. You didn't see how much pain she was in with the thought of losing you forever. And what about Hermione? I don't know if you would be able to handle it if either of us were to leave and never come back. Did _none_ of that cross that stupid, noble head of yours as you headed out to die? Don't you realize how much you meant to people?" Ron finished and Harry stared at him in a stupid shock. Ron didn't talk like this. Ron Weasley, the tactless wonder _never_ spoke like this, and all Harry could do was stare at him in shock trying to recover and say something in response.

Harry stared at him; the guilt came crashing down on him like nothing he had ever felt before. He looked up at Ron and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Ron," Harry said softly, "I'm sorry. That's all I can say, but can you answer this question for me? If I had come to say good-bye to you guys, and you knew where I was headed, would have honestly let me go? Would your family have let me gone?" Harry stared at him waiting for a response.

Ron didn't say anything, but they both knew the answer, none of them would have let him go.

"Don't you see, Ron" Harry asked. "If you guys had known and if I come to say good-bye, you guys wouldn't have let me go, and I don't think I would have been able to leave you guys. I consider your family, my family. I love you all so much, and leaving you guys behind and causing the all the pain that I have, kills me inside," he said all of this softly staring at the dark grass in front of him. "But if I hadn't gone into the forest, we would all be dead. I was the final horcrux. There was absolutely no way to kill Voldemort. If I hadn't have died, neither would he. He would have won. I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else dying because of me. I had to finish it." Harry's eyes had tears built up in them, but he manfully held them back.

Ron looked up at Harry sheepishly, "I'm sorry I punched you," he muttered.

Harry laughed out loud at the sudden change of conversation and he knew that all was forgiven. "It's alright mate, it was a wicked punch."

Ron broke out in a grin, "It was wasn't it?"

Hermione and Ginny crept up slowly, looking slightly afraid of what may happen if they came to close. Harry saw them coming and he and Ron laughed at their expressions, and they relaxed, Ginny smiling and coming to sit next to Harry and grabbing his hand. Hermione on the other hand stood where they had stopped with her arms crossed over her chest with a haughty look on her face.

"Do you really think it wise to laugh at girlfriend, Ronald Weasley?" Ron stopped laughing and stared at her.

"Aw, Hermione come on! We were just teasing you!" Ron said.

Ginny looked up at the older girl whom she thought of as a sister, "Oh Hermione chill out. No need to be so melodramatic! The war's over! Harry and Ron aren't fighting! Everything is perfect!"

Hermione got a pained look on her face before replacing it with her haughty expression. She glared at them. She knew that she was being stupid but he couldn't help it. Everything was _not_ perfect. How could they not see that? She turned on her heels and stormed up to the castle.

Ron muttered something under his breath and got up and started to run after Hermione, calling her name as he went.

**A/N:so how did i do with the makeup?**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok PLEASE forgive me. This is my shortest chapter EVER. Originally this was alot longer but I had to shorten it. So now this is a short Hinny chapter. the next chapter is a Romione one and I dont think you will be too disappinted with it. Well all i can say now js that im so so so sooooooooo so soo sorry for the shortness of this. Oh, for anyone who had the misconcieved notion that I am JKR and that i own these characters... sorry to burst your bubble, but I dont.**

** Xoxox,**  
><strong>LEXI<strong>

Chapter 7

Ginny smirked at Ron's retreated back and leaned against Harry's shoulder as they looked over at the last remnant of the sun, sunk lower and disappeared behind the lake. Ginny played with his fingers content with just sitting there as his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"So, everything alright between you and Ron now?" Ginny asked quietly not wanting to disturb the quietness of the grounds.

Harry smiled softly, "Yeah, he apologized for punching me and I forgave him, naturally."

"Did he give you a reason for punching you?" She asked softly and she saw him grimace slightly in the moonlight.

"It was along the same reason why you slapped me yesterday. He was pissed that I didn't tell anyone about going to the forest, he was hurt that I didn't say good bye to him and us coming down the staircase together earlier just pushed him over the edge."

Ginny twisted so she could face him "Harry," she whispered, "you can't ever do something like that again. You can't leave without saying goodbye. So many people left without saying goodbye and that is because they didn't have a choice. So many people love you. My family considers you as a member of it. You mean so much to all of us. Harry if anything were to ever happen to you, I think I'd go mad. If you died, I would die. I felt as if I was deteriorating on the inside when you came out of the forest in Hagrid's arms. You can't do that to me or anyone else. Ever again."

Harry stared at her face until she met his eyes.

He leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers, "Gin, I'm so sorry," he whispered and closed his eyes breathing in her flowery scent. He felt her move a little and felt her small hands on his cheeks. He opened his eyes to see her chocolate brown ones starring at him.

"Harry," she said softly and slowly "you have already apologized and I have forgiven you. I even understand why you went to the forest. I may not like it but I understand it. So please stop apologizing," she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself close to him


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Hey you guys! So I'm really sorry for how short the last chapter was. I promise that that is the shortest chapter i will EVER post. Never again will i post a chapter that short. Well this chapter is nothing but Ron and Hermione so Enjoy! XD  
>xoxo,<br>Lexi**

Chapter 8

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he followed her back into the castle, she didn't even back as he yelled her name. "Hermione please stop! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings! I didn't mean to!" He honestly had no idea what he was apologizing for but it had the effect that he wanted, Hermione turned to face him, but the look on her face made him stumble to a stop. A look of anger was on her face and he could tell that she was holding back tears. Ron stared at her in shock before hurrying to her side and stood in front of her, "Hermione what's wrong?"

She glared at him and took a step away from him and turned to stalk into a deserted corridor once more. Ron was prepared this time and he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her into an empty classroom, ignoring the struggles and the not so gentle shoves that she aimed at him as he pulled her in. He closed the door and stood in front of it blocking it.

"Ronald Weasley, get your hands off me," she said in a deathly voice giving him a murderous look. He dropped his arm with a pained look on his face. "Now move."

"No."

"Ronald! MOVE!" She shrieked.

"No! not until you tell me, why in the name of Merlin's most baggy y-fronts you are acting like this!" He yelled back.

Hermione reached into her packet producing her wand, "Ron if you do not move away from that door I will hex you."

He grimaced but held his ground bracing himself. "Hermione I'm not moving," he whispered softly closing his eyes waiting for her to hex him. They stood there for a moment and then he heard a sob and he opened his eyes in shock. What he saw surprised him, Hermione was on the ground with her head in her hands with her wand on the ground next to her, sobbing. Ron rushed to her side and sat down next to her.

"Hermione," he said uncertainly, not sure what to do. "What's wrong?"

She continued to sob and she surprised Ron by throwing her arms around his neck and sobbed onto his shoulder. He picked her up slightly and put her on his lap so they weren't sitting as awkwardly and held her close, rubbing her back soothingly and whispering words of comfort to her. They sat like that for a long time while Hermione attempted to compose herself. After a while, she seemed to have cried all her tears and she smiled softly when Ron produced a hankie and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly looking at her hands.

"Hermione look at me?" Ron asked softly. She shook her head still staring at her hands."Hermione _please?_" Hearing so much concern and pain in his voice, she slowly looked up at him. He raised a hand to her cheek, his thumb brushing a few tears off of it. "What's wrong? I've _never_ seen you that upset before."

She tried to look away but he wouldn't let her. "Ba-back there," she said softly, referring to the Black Lake, "you guys all acted like everything is alright and that everything is going to be OK."

Ron looked at her confused, "Hermione, everything is going to be OK! We've won! Yes we lost friends, yes I lost a brother, but the rest of my family is safe. I'm safe. Most importantly, _you're safe._ Everything is as perfect as it can get!" he watched as two tears ran down her face, _so apparently she still has tears in there_, he thought sadly.

She glared at him as tears ran down her cheeks leaving streaks on her face where a little bit of dirt had collected from being inside the destroyed castle. "Well that's just _GREAT_ that everything is perfect for _YOU_. I'm so glad that you know your family safe. GREAT! But guess what Ronald? Not all of us have that kind of luxury! Some of us don't even know if our parents are even _alive_! Some of us haven't seen our parents in almost a year! Some of us have parents who wouldn't even recognize her if she walked up to them and danced naked in front of them!" By the end Hermione was yelling, but when she had finished she was sobbing again against Ron's chest.

Ron had grown extremely pale as he had sat there listening to her yell at him. _I'm an idiot!_ He thought, _I didn't even think about her parents!_ He wrapped his arms around her again holding her tightly against him. "Hermione, I'm so sorry," he whispered to her over and over while she sobbed.

After she stopped crying again Ron handed her his hankie again, "Hermione I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about your parents. I was stupid."

"No, Ron its fine. I'm sorry I freaked out like that. I guess I'm just really tired or something."

He looked down at her and smiled, leaning down so he could kiss her lightly on the cheek, "you're forgiven," he said with a small smile on his lips.

Hermione smiled and looked up at him with a smile on her face and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his neck down so she could kiss him lightly on the lips. Ron went to pull away after a moment but Hermione tightened her arms around his neck holding him there to her. She kissed him with a new burning passion, pulling herself as close to him as she could. His arms tightened around her and he deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue across her lower lip and she quickly and happily opened her mouth and their tongues wrestled for dominance as they sat there

After a while, Hermione pulled away, smirking at the slight pout that Ron got on his face. She put her finger on his pouting lip, "Ron, I have a question for you," she said softly, a soft pink coming across her cheeks because of her nerves. He looked down at her and pulled her finger away from his lip and started to play with her fingers.

"Ask away," he said with a small smile.

"Well I was wondering if you would, um, if you would maybe want to…" her cheeks turned dark red as she blushed and looked away from him.

"You're blushing? Hermione just ask me!" he said with a laugh.

She blushed even darker, cursing her teenage insecurities and hormones for making her act like this. She took a deep breath channeling the courage that made the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. She stared at his chest because a girl's courage could only take her so far. "Um, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come to Australia with me," she whispered so softly that Ron didn't hear anything except muttering.

He put his finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't understand you when you are talking to my chest," he said with a soft smile.

She glared at him a little for making her repeat herself. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to Australia with me to find my parents," she said her entire face red.

"Oh," was all he said as he stared at her in shock.

He didn't say anything.

Hermione started to panic on the inside. _Stupid!_ She thought. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ _Of course he doesn't want to go!_ "Oh, um, Ron, you don't have to go if you don't want to," she looked down at her hands pressing her lips together to stop herself from crying again

"Hermione," he said softly and she jumped out of his lap his arms falling to his lap.

"I'm sorry. Forget I asked," she said staring at the floor as she turned and started to walk to the door, planning on finding a place to hide and be alone.

Ron stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her wrist. "Hermione, why would you even ask?" he said softly, and she felt so stupid in the moment that another teat slide down her face. "Do you _honestly_ think I would let you leave the country, when there are still Death Eaters out there? Do you honestly think I would let you go by yourself? Do you really think I wouldn't insist on going with you? Do you honestly think that even if you hadn't have asked and even if you told me that you didn't want me to go, that I wouldn't follow you anyways? Hermione, for someone so smart you can be pretty thick sometimes." She turned around to face him and saw that he was smiling somewhat and she could help but smile back at him.

Her small smile turned into a wide grin and she beamed at him, ignoring his teasing. "Really? You'll come?" he laughed and nodded. She shrieked and ran at him jumping and wrapping her arms and legs around him and kissing him full on the mouth. They stood there for a while and Ron pulled away laughing.

"Wow, that was," he puzzled over trying to find the right words, "unexpected." He laughed at the look she got on her face and she joined in. His arms tightened around her and he looked at her. "So, should we go get Harry?" He asked softly, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.

"Go get Harry?" She asked confused.

"Isn't he coming to Australia with us?" Now it was Ron's turn to be confused. Hermione looked at him with a slightly disappointed look on her face and she unwrapped her legs and let them drop to the floor.

"Oh, well, um, I was kind of hoping that," she closed her mouth staring at the ground as the blush returned to her cheeks.

"You were hoping what?" He asked trying to hide a smile.

"I was hoping that it would be just us," she whispered. "I mean don't get me wrong, I love Harry like a brother, but if he came Ginny would want to come. And I don't want a lot of people going. If I knew I could do it by myself I would go alone, but I have a feeling I'm going to need someone there to comfort me no matter what. And I don't want just anyone going. I want you to be there. And besides, Ginny is underage. Your mother is going to have a heart attack already when she finds out that you and I are leaving and if we add your underage sister into the mix she would go over the edge and wouldn't let you come." Hermione was now so scarlet that you could probably fry an egg on her face.

Ron put his hand under her chin and coaxed her face up so he could look at her and he smiled widely. "I think you're right," he said softly.

She smiled back, the blush starting to fade and some of the old Hermione came back, "Well of course I'm right," she said putting her hands on her hips, "I'm always right!"

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close kissing her cheek. He pulled away so he was only holding her hand and exited the classroom pulling Hermione behind him.

"Ron where are we going?" She laughed as he stumbled over a little rock before regaining his footing.

"The Great Hall," he said it like it was obvious.

"Of course," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "And why are we going to the Great Hall may I ask?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Because I'm hungry!"

**A/N: So how did I do with their makeup scene? I always get a little nervous when I write Ron and Hermione because they are my favorite character couple and I really don't want to mess them up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well here is a Harry and Ginny chapter. And this is rated T for a reason. It may seem stupid when you realize what I'm talking about but Oh well.  
>xoxo,<br>Lexi**

Ginny looked at Harry's sleeping face as the sun slowly rose over the Black Lake. They had fallen asleep under the tree last night just talking, laughing and occasionally snogging. She sighed in contentment, wishing to stay there forever when it happened.

Her stomach growled.

Ginny looked down at her stomach in anger, but she soon realized how hungry she was. She was famished. She poked Harry, not to gently, to try and wake him up. "Harry, wake up!" She said loudly. He groaned and rolled over in the grass. "Harry! Harry! Harry!" She sang and he groaned again. Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, she threw one of her legs over his waist so she was now straddling him. She deepened the kiss and Harry's eyes popped open in shock. He gently pushed her off him. It was morning and he needed to take of something before he and Ginny did _anything_ other than holding hands.

Ginny looked at him puzzled. "Harry? Harry what's wrong?"

He gave her a pained and slightly uncomfortable look. "Um, Gin, it's morning… I, um, need to take care of some, um, _stuff_ before we do anything." He blushed extremely dark and wouldn't meet her eyes. She looked at him with a confused look.

"Harry, what are-" She broke off in a giggle as she put it all together. She had grown up with six brothers after all. "Oh!" She giggled even harder as Harry's blush darkened and he got up and started to stalk up to the castle.

"Harry!" She giggled as she caught up to him. She pulled him to a stop and tried to control her giggling. "Don't be mad! Please!"

He glared at her. "You're making fun of me, and you don't want me to be mad? I can't exactly control it you know!"

She giggled again, unable to help herself. "Harry I'm not laughing at you! Ok, well maybe I am, but it's not a big deal! I mean come on! I grew up with seven guys in my house!" She giggled again, "I just never really imagined it happening to you!" she giggled again. "If you want, I will go to breakfast and you can go and take care of that," her eyes glanced down suggestively. "Then you can meet me at breakfast." She smiled at him.

He stared at her extremely red. "Fine," he muttered.

Ginny smiled and stood up on her top toes and kissed him softly on the cheek and stood up higher to whisper in his ear, "enjoy yourself," she smiled and started to back away, letting hen down his chest, pulling her fingertips away when she reached his belt buckle. She smiled widely before turning around and skipping into the castle, leaving a frozen Harry where he was.

Ginny skipped into the Great Hall and saw all the Weasley's plus Hermione sitting together. She smiled and walked over to them and sat next to Hermione.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley looked her, "Dear, where's Harry?"

Everyone looked at her waiting for a response.

"He um, had to go and take care of um something," She said trying not to smile. "He said he would meet us here when he was finished." Mrs. Weasley smiled and accepted this answer and went back to the conversation she was having with her husband, but her brothers continued to stare at her.

"You know, it's rude to stare. If you take a picture it lasts longer." She said glaring at her brothers.

"Ginny, what's Harry doing?" Ron demanded.

"That is honestly none of you business Ron." She tried to be serious, but a giggle escaped her lips before she could help it.

There was a silence where everyone stared at her. Suddenly it was broken.

"Of Merlin! Why? Shit! Now that's in my head!" George burst out putting his head in his hands.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"George what are you talking about?" Ron asked slowly.

George looked at his younger brother in shock at his ignorance.

"Think about it little brother. It's morning. Ginny was with him. What do you thi-"

"AHHH! SHUT IT GEORGE!" Ron covered his ears and his neck and ears turned tomato red.

Ginny and Hermione giggled at the sight of the boys faces. Ginny looked towards the entrance of the Great Hall and saw Harry enter it. She shot George a look that rivaled one of Mrs. Weasley's.

"George, I swear if you tease him, I will hex you." She said dangerously.

George stared at her with a cocky grin on his face as Harry sat down next to Ginny.

"Hi Harry! Did you sleep well?" George asked.

Ginny gave her brother a death glare.

"Yeah, I slept fine," Harry said uncertainly as he started to put food onto his plate.

"So where were you? I'm surprised you didn't come down with my dear sister"

Harry's face started to turn pink. "oh, I, um, I had to go and take care of some stuff," he muttered.

"Really? What kind of st-" He broke off to glare at Ginny who had just kicked him really hard under the table. Just then, Mrs. Weasley decided to turn and face the kids.

"Alright you guys, I want you to finish up. I want to leave in two hours. So, go and gather anything that you may have here and then meet us back in the entrance hall." She smiled at them, but there was a haunted look in her normally happy and loving eyes.

Ginny leaned over so she could whisper in Harry's ear, "I'm done here, can you come help me get my stuff? I left a lot of it here when I went home for Easter, but since I never came back, it's all still in my dorm."

Harry sighed in relief not exactly hungry anymore especially when all of Ginny's brothers were staring at him. He stood up grabbing her hand, "yeah, I would love to." He turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Mrs. Weasley? Ginny and I are going to go get her stuff from her dorm. We will meet in the entrance hall in two hours."

She smiled up at the boy who she considered as her seventh son. "Sure dear, do you guys want some help?"

"No!" Ginny answered quickly and her brothers snickered into their plates and she blushed darkly, "Harry and I can handle it.

"Alright dears, just be back in two hours." She smiled and turned back to her husband.

Harry pulled Ginny out into the Entrance Hall and they started making their way back up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Why didn't you want anyone else to come?" he asked softly.

She blushed again her ears turning red in the way only natural to the Weasley's. "A few reasons," she said softly, "One, my brothers figured out why we came down separately and they are bound to take the mickey out of you any chance that they get." She looked at him apologetically and he groaned but she continued. "and two," her voice came out nervous and slightly scared, "I'm a little scared of how my things may be. I haven't been in my dorm since Easter. There were only 3 of us in there to begin with and one of them didn't come back after Christmas and I didn't come back after Easter. And the third one told me she wouldn't stay in there by herself, so she moved in with the year below us." Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close

"Gin, it's gonna be ok." He said softly. "You're stuff is fine, and if it's not, I will replace it. I can promise you that."

She stared at him in shock. "No! No you won't! You will not waste your money like that."

He laughed. "Merlin, you're just like Ron! You need to get used to the fact that I have more than enough money. I like spending it on people who deserve it. And, if we are going to be together, you are going to have to get used to me buying you stuff. Especially nice stuff."

Ginny stared at him a little disgruntled but they had just reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and they froze. The Fat Lady looked at them and smiled and just swung open for them.

They walked into the common room and over to the Girl's Staircase. Ginny started up the stairs but froze halfway up when she realized Harry wasn't with her. She turned and saw him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry? What's wrong?" She looked at him confused, while he looked irritated.

"Boys aren't allowed in the Girl's Dorms. There's a spell on the staircase that will make it turn into a slide if a boy walks on it." He said angrily.

"Oh right. I forgot about that." She stood there thinking for a moment. "You know, maybe you will," she said slowly. "Maybe, with the battle going on they haven't fixed everything. The magic the surrounds Hogwarts was greatly weakened and I highly doubt that McGonagall thought about fixing the stairs to the girls dorms with everything else that is going on." She smiled, pleased with her logic.

Harry stood there thinking it over. It was a good idea, so he took a deep breath and stepped onto the first step and waited. When nothing happened he slowly walked up to where Ginny was standing. He smiled at her and took her hand and walked the rest of the way up.

"You were right," he said smiling at her.

"Well of _course_ I was right!" she smiled at him watching as he rolled his eyes and she pulled him to the sixth year dormitory, she paused outside the door, scared of what sight waited just beyond it.

Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly. She squared her shoulders and braced herself for what waited, before turning the doorknob and opening the door slowly.

**A/N: What awaits beyond the door? Do you guys have any theories? I would Love to hear them.  
>xoxo,<br>Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this chapter is a little sad but it's also a really cute one (in my opinion) I hope you enjoy it!**  
><strong>Xoxo,<strong>  
><strong>Lexi<strong>  
><em><br>Chapter 10_

The sight that met Harry and Ginny was not a pretty one, and it took almost all of Ginny's strength to not start crying right there in the doorway of her old dorm.

All of the beds in the room were flipped and looked as if someone had taken a knife to them. The insides of the mattresses and pillows were all over the floor making it look like it had snowed indoors. Her trunk was flipped over in the middle of the floor and her clothes were flung all over the room as were the rest of her belongings. She looked to her right and saw her potion kit thrown all over the floor their glass casings shattered. However, the worst of it was when she saw the words "blood traitor" on the walls, on her school trunk and the mattress that was once her bed. Harry noticed it as well and he prayed with all of his might that is was just red paint and not blood.

Harry looked down at the girl who was trembling beside him. "Gin, we don't have to do this. I can have Kreacher come and-"

"No," she took a deep breath and shook her head. "I'm ok." She took a step forward and started to pick up the papers that were closest to her.

"Why would they do this?" Harry asked softly. Obviously the Weasley family were a bunch of "blood traitors" but no one else had gone through this why Ginny? Why _her?_ He walked over to her school trunk and flipped it over so they could put any of her belongings in it.

"They were probably looking for information about you," she said softly, avoiding his eyes as she picked up papers and put them into a stack. "They knew we dated last year, and every time they tortured me they would always ask me where you were." She took a deep, shaky breath trying to hold back tears as she thought about the times that the Slytherin boys tortured her and got a little too _hands on_ when they did. She stared at the floor and continued to speak a single tear falling down her cheek, "My guess is that they were looking for letters from you or something that they could use to track you."

Harry stared at her and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder and he felt her tense under his hand. He stared at her until she would look him in the eye. When her brown ones met his green, he felt crushed when he saw the amount of pain and agony that he saw in her eyes. Very slowly he reached up and put his hand on her cheek. "Gin, what aren't you telling me?" He asked softly.

She looked away pressing her lips together willing herself to keep it together and she shook her head.

"Ginny, please?" Harry begged softly.

She reluctantly looked up at him then glanced down at his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck. He was slightly taken aback but he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close.

"When the Slytherin's would torture me for information, they didn't always uses _crucio_," she whispered to him, loud enough so she new he would hear. She felt his arms stiffen around her waist.

"Gin, what did they do?" he asked tensely.

"There were times when they would take me into a deserted classroom," she said softly trying hard not to break down, "they would put _Silencio_ on me and 4 or 5 of them would," she took a shaky breath and a tear fell down her cheek and onto Harry's chest, "they would do things to me, and they would force me to do things to them."

Harry grimaced and held her even tighter. "Ginny I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." He said putting his head on top of hers. "I'm so sorry."

Ginny looked up at him, "Harry this wasn't your fault. Slytherin boys have been harassing me since you could tell that I was a girl. None of them had actually gone as far as they did while you guys were gone, but walking down the corridors they would cop a feel. It's something I've grown used to and it isn't your fault Harry! Almost every single Slytherin boy has been on the receiving end of my Bat-Boogey Hexes. I guess they just thought it was time to give me some pay back."

Harry Felt like he was going to be sick and Ginny looked at his face, and hers creased with worry.

"Please don't worry about it. It just all hit me when we came in here and saw this place how it was. I'm fine. None of this was your fault, and as long as I'm with you everything is going to be ok." She smiled at him but she still saw the worry on his face.

"You don't want me to worry? I just found out that you were molested by Slytherin creeps and you don't want me to worry? How am I not supposed to worry? How am I not supposed to be pissed? How am I supposed to be fucking mad as hell when I find out that my girlfriend was felt up?" Harry's voice was getting louder and louder and he crushed her tighter to his chest.

"Harry, you're hurting me," Ginny whispered against his chest and he loosened his arms that were around her.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's ok, Harry, I'm honestly fine. We need to pack, because mum will have a cow if we aren't in the Entrance Hall when she wants to leave."

He sighed angrily but knew she was right, "we aren't done with this conversation, but you're right." He pulled her close one last time before letting her go and standing up. "What do you want me to do?"

Ginny stood up as well, "Umm, why don't you pick up the clothes? Or at least the ones I would be able to wear again. I'll look and see what I can salvage from this," she said pointing to the papers and photos that covered the floor. Harry nodded an dstarted picking up shirts and inspecting them. Ginny sat down on the floor and picked up a pile of papers and pictures.

The top most thing was a picture of her and Harry. It was their first kiss, Ginny was in his arms by the portrait hole. They had just one the Quidditch Cup without Harry, but that didn't matter. Ginny smiled at the picture, Colin had surprised her with it shortly after it had happened. Thinking about Colin made her realize that she was never going to talk to him again. She had lost one of her closest friends because he had been stupidly brave and snuck back into Hogwarts when he wasn't supposed to. A few tears fell down her face as she thought about her fallen friend, but she wiped them away and put the picture in the pile of photos to keep.

The two of them got to work, working in a comfortable silence. Ginny had looked up a few times and had to hold back laughter as she saw Harry holding a pair of her knickers looking like they were going to explode or something if he held them too close to his body.

He was almost done when he found a familiar Quidditch jersey. He looked at it in shock. Hadn't he just put her jersey into her trunk? He flipped it over and was shocked to see the name "Potter" on the back.

"Gin?" He called to her; she looked up from the pictures and flushed when she saw what he was holding. He held it up.

"Is this mine?" He asked. He knew it was his, but he was confused as to why she had it. Hadn't he left it at Privet Drive? He left all of his stuff there that he hadn't needed for their little "expedition". So how in the name of Merlin did Ginny have his jersey?

She blushed even darker, turning as red as the scarlet robe robes that he was holding and she nodded.

"How in the name of Merlin did you get this? I thought I left this at Privet Drive.

"Oh, um, you did."

"Then how did you get it?" he asked again.

"Well, after you three left, Dad and Kingsley went to your old house and moved all of your belongings to the Burrow. They put it all in the attic since the ghoul is in Ron's room." She wouldn't meet his eyes and her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment.

Harry walked over to her and sat down beside herm taking her hand. "That still doesn't explain why you have it," he said softly.

She looked up at him and if possible, her face grew even redder. "I went up to the attic one night when everyone was sleeping, and I went through some of your stuff," she said looking at the ground. "I took the jersey, because it smelled the most like you, and I wanted to have a piece of you with me when I came back to this hell hole that we call Hogwarts. I didn't take anything else though," she whispered to him, "I would sleep in it and it made me feel closer to you, it made me feel like you were here with me, and it made me feel like I was safe, even though I knew I wasn't." She whispered the rest of it staring intently at the ground as if her life depended on it, she wasn't sure what his reaction was going be and she was kind of scared at what it might be.

He put his hand on her chin and tilted her head up so he could look at her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, tracing patterns on her cheeks where the blush was kind of splotchy.

She looked at him, "You're mad aren't you? I mean, I didn't ask if I could take it."

He smiled down at her, "Why would I be mad? You don't know how happy it makes me that your dad did this. And of course I don't have an issue with you taking it. It actually makes me happy that you had it, I'm glad that it made you feel safe when I wasn't here to actually do it. I was just really confused with how you got it."

"So, you're not mad?" She asked with a smile.

He laughed softly, "No, I'm not mad." He leaned down and kissed her lightly before standing up. "I'm going to finish up; we have to be in the Entrance Hall in 20 minutes."

She smiled and nodded, her face slowly turning to her normal pale and freckly self.

They continued to throw stuff into her trunk for another 10 minutes and then they were done. Harry closed the lid on her trunk and levitated it down the stairs with Ginny following behind him.

"Harry I can carry my own trunk," She said indignantly, but her voice faltered when she saw the look that he gave her. She watched as he pulled out her wand and muttered a spell then slipped his wand into his back pocket.

"What did you just do?" Ginny asked.

He picked up her trunk one handed and grabbed her hand with the other. "I made your trunk feather light. C'mon, we need to get downstairs before your mother murders the both of us."

He lead her throuogh the portrait hole, and they made their way to the Entrance Hall hand in hand.

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy that? Any advice for me?**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok well this chapter is very tense and there is a lot of crying. And some of you may not like the ending. Alright. With that being said. Happy Reading.  
>Xoxo,<br>Lexi

_Chapter 11_

Harry and Ginny walked into the Entrance Hall to see all of the Weasley's there and waiting for them. When Mrs. Weasley saw them, she hurried over to them.

"Everything alright then?" She asked looking like she was trying to hold herself together.

"yeah"

"Alright, since everyone's here, I guess we can leave," Mrs. Weasley said softly, her voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

They all nodded and headed towards the gates where they could apparate back to the Burrow. Ron fell into step next to Harry, he saw that he and Hermione were holding hands and he smiled.

"So, mate, how the ruddy hell did you get up those bloody stairs?" Ron said, and Harry laughed as he remembered 5th year when Ron tried to get up them.

"The spell had either been broken or lifted during the battle," Ginny said matter of factly, and Ron looked a little put out.

"Oh, that makes sense." He said as they reached the gates. He and Hermione turned on the spot while holding hands.

Harry glanced back at the castle, not knowing when he was going to see it again. If he was ever going to see it again. He felt sadness overcome him as he looked at the destroyed castle. It was the first place he had ever felt like he had belonged. It was the first place he had ever felt like he had a home. He was leaving it not sure if he was ever going to return. He sighed and looked at Ginny, who smiled at him softly.

"Are we going to go Harry?" she asked softly, tightening the grip that she had on his hand.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the Burrow," He let go of her hand and prepared to turn and disappear.

"Wait!" Ginny said loudly and Harry looked at her, "Harry I can't apparate. They didn't teach us how to do it this year, like they were supposed to." He looked at her. He had forgotten that she was still underage. He grabbed her hand and turned on the spot, the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tight tube and near suffocation came over them. Just when he thought he was going to collapse from lack of air, they landed in front of the Burrow.

"You alright?" he asked as he put her trunk down. When he didn't get a response, he looked over at her and saw that her face was as pale as a ghost. He hurried to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Gin, what's wrong?" He asked as she burst into tears, her knees gave out and suddenly Harry was supporting all of her weight. He slowly sank to the ground pulling her onto his lap as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Fr-Fr-Fred," she sobbed out and Harry understood. This was the first time she had

come home and Fred was never going to be here again. Harry looked over and he saw the orchard that he had played side-along Qudditch with the people that he considered his family. Harry put his hand in her hair and started to stroke it soothingly as she sobbed and soon some tears were falling out of his eyes as well. After sitting there for a while, the door to the Burrow burst open and a pair of feet were running towards them. Instinctively Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at whoever was running towards them.

"Hey!" It was Hermione, he relaxed and dropped his arm and wrapped it back around Ginny who wasn't sobbing anymore but was still crying.

"Sorry, Hermione," He whispered.

"It's alright," he heard her sit down next to them, "Who's she doing?" she asked softly.

"Well, she's no longer sobbing, so that's good." Hermione nodded.

"I'm sitting right here you know," Ginny said in annoyed voice.

Harry chuckled softly, "Do you want to go inside yet?"

She nodded and stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up with her. Harry held a helping hand out to Hermione who smiled and took it. The three of them started towards the Burrow, with every step that they took, Ginny seemed to shake a little bit more. Harry let go of her hand and he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her tightly to his side.

He watched as she wiped away the last of her tears with a shaking hand as they walked into the kitchen. Harry looked around and saw Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Fleur sitting around the table talking softly to each other.

Ginny sat down in the empty chair next to Bill and Harry sat down next to her, holding her hand. "Where are mum and dad?" She asked, and you could here the unshed tears in her voice.

Bill looked at her sadly, "In their room, Mum broke down when we got here and they haven't been down since. Ron took some tea up to them when Hermione went outside to get you guys."

Ginny nodded, "What about George?"

Bill looked down sadly, "He left before the rest of us, right after breakfast, he's been in his room with the door locked and he won't let anyone in."

"Oh,"

There was an extremely quiet and awkward silence.

"So, what were you guys talking about before we came in here?" Hermione asked, breaking through the silence.

"We were talking about Remus and Tonks," Ron said softly, picking up her hand.

Harry's head snapped up, as did Ginny's and he started to think about Teddy.

Teddy Lupin. The godson who he hasn't met, the godson who is now an orphan at only a few months old. Harry's heart stopped. Remus and Tonks were dead. Didn't that mean that he was the legal guardian of Teddy? He had never seen a baby in person. How was he supposed to take care of one? Harry stood up from the table suddenly, dropping Ginny's hand and walked out the kitchen door without a word.

He walked over to the small pond that was by the Burrow and he sat down on the edge and tried to control his breathing. He wasn't sure how long he sat there but the sun slowly started to go down.

"Harry?" a quiet voice said behind him. He jumped in shock but he didn't turn. It was Ginny. "Harry, are you ok?" she asked softly, and she came over to sit next to him taking his hand and she looked at him waiting for him to respond.

"I don't know how to take care of a baby, Remus and Tonks are dead. How am I supposed to take care of him when I don't know what to do?" he whispered.

Ginny looked up at him a soft expression on her face, "Harry, you won't be doing this alone. You know that right? I'm Teddy's godmother. I'm terrified that we are responsible for a tiny human being. But we will have help. Mum, Dad, Andromeda, the entire family. I know you haven't met him yet, but he is the most precious thing I have ever seen. No one will let us mess him," She smiled as she spoke, remembering the turquoise haired baby she had met only a few days ago.

"She's right mate," Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione standing there holding hands. They sat down next to Harry and Ginny.

"Harry, every year since I met you has been an adventure. Do you honestly think that just because Voldemort is gone, that means that the adventures stop?" Hermione asked with a smile. "This is just a new adventure. It's not deadly like they normally are, but honestly? I'm tired of life threatening situations. Harry, we will be here every step of the way to help, like we always are."

Harry smiled at his friends with relief. He took a deep breath and stood up. Ron moaned with relief.

"Thank Merlin, Mum sent us out here to get you guys for dinner, and I'm starving." Ron said as he started towards the Burrow and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ronald, you're _always_ hungry." Hermione said.

The two couples walked towards the kitchen and the smells of dinner wafted from the window and the open door.

Dinner that night had been quiet and uneventful. Everyone had been painfully aware of the empty seat at the table, but no one seemed to be able to say anything about it.

It was late, Harry and Ron were in his attic bedroom trying to fall asleep but they were unsuccessful. Both boys were aware that the other was awake but neither of them acknowledged it as they lay there in the darkness.

Ron stared at the ceiling thinking about Hermione as he stared at his Chudley Cannons posters. He thought of the way that her lips felt on his, he desperately wished that she was there with him and he was trying to think of a way that he could leave the room without Harry knowing what he was up to. He sighed and rolled over to face the wall.

It was now nearing 2 am and Ron was finally drifting to sleep, when a familiar blood curdling scream drifted through the house.

**A/N: UH OH! Who screamed? Do you guys have some theories? If anyone guesses right i'll PM you ;)  
>xoxo,<br>Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Here is the chapter! You're going to find out everything! I feel kind of bad for leaving a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter...well anyways GET READING  
>xoxo,<br>lexi  
><strong>__**  
>Chapter 11<strong>_

Ron bolted up into a sitting position hoping that he imagined it but when he saw Harry in the same position he knew that he hadn't. They both grabbed their wands and the screaming started again. Ron threw his blanket off of him and he jumped off his bed, opened his door and bolted down the stairs. He burst through his sister's room where the screams were coming from and he saw Ginny shaking Hermione desperately trying to wake her up. Ron sighed with relief when he realized that Hermione was having a dream and she wasn't actually being tortured.

Hermione was screaming and thrashing all over the bed, Ron ran to her side and bent down so he was next to her head.

"RON!" she screamed with a bloodcurdling scream, and his heart almost stopped when he realized that she was dreaming about Malfoy Manner. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook it.

"Hermione! You're Ok! You're at the Burrow!" Ron yelled desperately trying to wake her up. She flung her arms over accidently hitting Ron in the back of the head. He grabbed her arms and held them tightly. "Hermione! I'm right here! We aren't in Malfoy Manor! Please wake up!" Somewhere, Ron's words got through to her and she gasped and sat up covered in sweat. Ron looked at her with relief and he saw that her eyes were wide with shock and pain. She looked around searching and when her brown eyes met the crystalline blue eyes that were next to her, she threw herself at him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and she started to sob. Ron climbed onto her bed and held her while she sobbed onto his shoulder, clinging to him like her life depended on it. Ron looked around and he realized that they weren't alone.

His mum and dad were standing in the doorway and his brothers and Fleur were all standing behind them with their wands drawn. Mrs. Weasley looked panicked and she was clearly upset as she stared at her youngest son comforting Hermione.

He looked at his family, "I'm taking care of this," he said loudly and firmly as Hermione sobbed. "Please go back to bed."

His family looked at him in shock, none of his family was used to him being this mature, and none of them were used to him showing this much tact, especially when it came to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley took a step forward, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Ron, what's wrong with her? What happened?" Her voice was full of concern, love and worry for the girl that he was holding.

"Mum, please. This isn't my story to share by myself. Can we please talk about this later? I promise that we will explain everything to everyone later." He said stroking Hermione's hair. Her hair was plastered to her face by her sweat.

Mrs. Weasley stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Alright, dear. Just let me know if you guys need anything ok?" She said a little desperately. When Ron nodded she turned to face her sons and daughter-in-law and told them all to go back to bed.

When they all left Ron realized that Ginny was still in the room, he heard he say something and then she was gone leaving him and Hermione alone as she shut the door.

"Shhh. Hermione it's ok, she can't hurt you anymore," He said softly, stroking her bushy hair. They stayed like that for a while, Ron whispering comforting words to her as she clung to him and cried. After a while, her tears subsided and she loosened her grip around his neck and she pulled back so she could look at him.

"Ron," she said softly, her voice cracking, "It was so horrible," She looked up at him and he could see the thin pink scar that was on her throat. Ron put his hand on her cheek, stroking it.

"Hermione, she's dead. She can't hurt you anymore. No one is going to hurt you ever again." He said it with such ferocity and with so much love, that she couldn't doubt and she nodded.

He picked up her hands and held them in his. He realized that she was wearing a long sleeved shirt and she was covered in sweat.

"Hermione, why don't you change?" He asked softly trying to change the conversation.

He saw her grimace and her hand instinctively covered her left forearm and he saw tears well up in her eyes. He looked at her with a new panic in his eyes.

"Hey, hey," he said softly looking at her with so much concern that it made her heart break, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head not answering and Ron looked down at her arm where her hand was holding onto her forearm tightly.

"Hermione is everything alright?" he asked slowly.

She nodded, "Yes of course," She answered quickly not looking him in the eyes.

"Why don't I believe you?" Ron challenged softly. "Hermione, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Ron, I'm _fine_," she said forcefully still avoiding his eyes.

He grabbed her softly and she tried yanking it away but he tightened his grip as she desperately tried to pull out of grip.

"Ron please don't," she whispered desperately tears falling down her cheeks. Trying none last time to pull her arm out of grip but was unsuccessful.

He looked at her nothing but concern on his face and he slowly pushed the sleeve of her shirt up to her elbow. He looked down at her arm and a wave of pure fury crashed over him. He stared at her forearm, his grip tightening on her wrist as he stared at the word 'Mudblood' that was carved into her arm. He looked up at her and saw even more tears falling down her cheeks and he let go of her arm and she quickly covered it again.

"Hermione why didn't you tell me?" he said in a strangely calm voice, his anger building up inside of him. It was like the calm before a storm.

"Because I didn't want to," she said softly, "I couldn't."

Ron felt a pang in his heart at her words.

"After all these years and everything we've been through together, you didn't _want_ to tell me?" even though he whispered his words she could clearly hear the pain that was in his voice.

He softly slid her off of his lap and he stood up, "umm, I think I should go," he whispered trying to hold back the crushing pain that threatened to over take him.

"Ron, please don't go" she said quickly her voice covered with panic.

"Why? You don't want to talk to me. I'm tired." He said softly.

"Oh, come on Ron! That's not fair and you know it! Can you honestly say that you have told me everything that has happened to you in the amount of time that we have known each other?" Hermione said her voice now filled with anger and pain.

He turned quickly and opened his mouth but closed it just as quickly. He had almost said yes, but that wasn't true. He hadn't told her everything that had happened. He sighed and walked back over to the bed with a dejected look on his face. He sat down on the edge of the mattress putting his elbow on his knees and his head in his hands.

"You're right," he said softly and he gripped his hair tightly, "I haven't told you everything that has happened.

Hermione scooted next to him on the edge of them and he stared at the floor gripping his hair even tighter.

"The night that I destroyed the horcrux didn't happen exactly like we said it did," he said softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly, wanting to hold his hand, but afraid of what he might do if she were to touch him.

"When Harry opened the locket, it put up a fight. A really good fight. I always knew that the locket affected me differently than it did you and Harry. I even told Harry that I shouldn't be the one to do it, but he was insistent." He took a steadying breath, "When Harry opened it, and the piece of Riddle told me all of my fears. It told me that my mother didn't love me, that she loved Harry and that she would much rather have him as a son." He paused as a tear slid down his face and fell onto the carpet. "Then, the thing inside the locket transformed. It turned into you and Harry, except it was different. It was weird because they were flawlessly perfect looking which made it even creepier. And the version of you said, it said," he stopped for a moment not sure if he could continue but he knew that he had to, "It said that you would never love me. That you or anyone else could never love me. It said that you were in love with Harry and that I was stupid for coming back and that you were glad that I had left, that you were better off. And then the versions of you and Harry kissed. It was my worst nightmare coming true. I was filled with so much anger and hatred that I snapped out of the frozen state that I was in and I stabbed the damn thing because I couldn't take it anymore." He finished in a whisper with a steady stream of tears running down his cheeks.

Hermione was staring him in shock as tears ran down her cheeks, when she sniffled; Ron looked up at her in surprise.

"Ron, why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

He looked at her in shock, "How could I? When I got back to the tent with Harry, you attacked me! I thought that you hated me, I thought that the locket was true and that you didn't love me."

She looked at him, "You didn't think I had feelings for you Merlin Ron, are you really that thick?"

He looked at her sheepishly, "Out of all of that, all you got was 'I didn't think you could love me'?" She smiled softly and looked straight into her eyes causing her to turn a light shade of pink, "Hermione, I have known that since fourth year I have had feelings for you. Ever since that blasted Yule Ball, when you went with Krum, I didn't realize at first why I was so angry, I pushed it off as a brotherly affection or something, but Harry wasn't acting like this, and I wasn't acting like this towards Ginny when she went with Neville. That's when I realized that I truly had feelings for you. Then in 5th year I was trying to sort out my feelings but then we had that whole fiasco called Umbridge and Harry being treated like crap. And then Harry was seeing inside freaking Voldemorts mind and then Sirius was killed. There never seemed to be a chance then, but I had convinced myself before you came here the summer before 6th year that I was going to tell you how I felt. But before I knew it I was being a prat because you and Harry were apart of the Slug Club and I wasn't. Then you were going to the Christmas Party with Cormac and I thought that was 'proof' enough for me that you didn't like me, so I stayed with Lavender. I don't even know why I did. I didn't even like her, but I was trying to move on and that didn't work so she chucked me because she sensed that I had feelings for you." He finished in a whisper.

Hermione stared at him in a dazed shock, "You've liked me sense 4th year?" She asked softly.

Ron gave her a small smile, "No, I've known that I've liked you since 4th year. I think I started to like you in 3rd year when we went to Hogsmead without Harry." He watched as her mouth opened and the air in her lungs blew out of it, "are you serious?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, why?" he asked confused.

"If we hadn't been so thick towards each other, we probably could've gotten together a lot sooner, because that's when I started to like you," she said softly.

Ron groaned loudly and lay down on the bed and she fell back next to him. They stayed like that for a while and when Ron looked at the clock it said 6am and he sighed, "Listen, Hermione, I think I should go upstairs before someone comes to check on us. We both really need to sleep."

He watched as she got a panicked look in her eyes, "Ron, please don't go." She said in a whisper.

He stared at her and he saw the look of pure terror that was in her eyes and he sighed. "Alright, Hermione," he pulled her close and closed his eyes.

**A/N: Well were any of you expecting that? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously if I was JKR I wouldn't be on fanfiction uploading my opinion of what happened. I would be publishing it. With that being said, happy reading  
>xoxo,<br>Lexi**

_Chapter12_

Occurring at the same time

They were standing in the door way of Ginny's room with their wands drawn. No one except Harry, Ron and Hermione could even fathom the reason as to why Hermione would be screaming like that. Harry watched as his best mate comforted Hermione and talked to his mother at the same time.

Mrs. Weasley turned and ordered all of her sons, Harry and Fleur back to bed. They all went back to their respective bedrooms except for Harry. He walked down the landings and into the Weasley's family room, where there was an old faded couch that had some stuffing falling out of it. He walked past the old family clock but the smile fell when he realized that Fred's hand had disappeared off of it.

He sat down on the old faded couch unable to calm his mind. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there, but it could have only been minutes when he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs quietly. He expected it to be Mrs. Weasley coming to question him about what was going on but he was wrong. It was Ginny. She appeared in the doorway with tears falling down her face and her long red hair cascading down her back.

Harry got up immediately and rushed to her side, alarmed by the tears. He wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her back to the couch he had been sitting on. He sat down pulling Ginny onto his lap and she put her head onto his shoulder.

"Gin, what's wrong?" he asked softly as he rubbed his hand soothingly on her back.

She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying, "Harry, what the hell happened to Hermione?" she demanded in a painful whisper.

Harry lifted his hand to her cheek catching some of the tears that were slowly making paths down her face. "Gin, now isn't really the time to talk about th-"

"Then when is?" She demanded, interrupting him. "Do you know what it is like to wake up hearing your best friend screaming her head off? To hear her sound like she is being tortured not even 5 feet away from you? Do you know what it is like to try everything in your power to wake her up to get her stop screaming but you can't? Harry, I have listened to a lot of your explanations and reasons over the years. I have trusted you when you couldn't tell me what was going on. But right now I am done hearing your explanations. I am done with you telling me that it's hard to explain, and that you can't tell me right now. I need to know what happened to her." She said firmly and watched as Harry turned as pale as a ghost, "Please?" She whispered softly.

Harry stared at her running the pros and cons of telling her right now. He decided that it would just be easier on everyone to tell her now instead of later. He sighed as he looked at her, she had stopped crying, but her eyes were still watery.

"Alright," He said softly, "I'll tell you what happened, but first I need to tell you, that yes I do know what it is like to listen to one of your best friends while she is being tortured and have no control over being able to stop it." He watched as her eyes went wide.

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry! I wasn't trying to accuse y-" She started to say in a slightly panicked voice.

"Shh, it's ok Gin," He said with a small smile on his face. His face turned serious as he prepared to tell her what happened.

"I know that you know that we were at Shell Cottage for a while," She nodded once as she stared at him, "Well before that, we were caught by a group of snatchers, Fenrir Greyback was once of them. Hermione hit me with a stinging jinx when we realized it was impossible to get away, so they wouldn't recognize me. In the end, the stinging jinx didn't matter because they recognized Ron and Hermione and they figured out who I was. They tied us together and then argued if they were going to take us to The Ministry or if they were just going to take us straight to Malfoy Manor, which is where Voldemort had his headquarters. They decided to take us straight to Voldemort, it was mostly Fenrir's decision, but we ended up there." He watched her as her chocolate brown eyes went wide. "Lucius Malfoy was just about to call Voldemort when Bellatrix saw the Sword of Gryffindor in one of the snatcher's hand.

To say that she panicked would be an understatement. She completely freaked out. She stunned two or three of the snatchers and told Draco to put Ron, Griphook, Dean-oh yeah, Dean had been caught before the snatchers found us- and I into the cellar. She kept Hermione up there so she could question her. Bellatrix thought we had been in her vault at Gringotts because the sword was supposed to be in there. We had actually found it in a pond while we were on the run, the sword that was in her vault was a fake, but she didn't know that. So she decided to use the cruciatus curse on her, to get some answers. Ron was screaming like mad because we could her Hermione's screams clear as day. I honestly think that some kind of miracle occurred, because I don't see how Hermione hasn't gone insane like Neville's parents." He looked at Ginny as he finished at her face was so pale that her fiery red hair looked like it was glowing off of her skin. He saw that she was crying again and he brushed away the tears.

"How on earth did you guys get away?" She whispered din shock.

"Well there was this house-elf named Dobby, if it wasn't for him, I don't think we would have ever made it out of there. He dissaparated Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander to Shell Cottage while Ron and I overtook Wormtail when he came to see what happened down in the cellar. We went upstairs to try and figure out a way to save Hermione. When we got up there, Ron went a little mental and just charged into the room, I followed him and we got some wands and then Dobby smashed a chandelier on top of Bellatrix, Hermione and Griphook. Ron grabbed Hermione and dissaparated with her, while I dissaparated with Dobby and Griphook, but not before Bellatrix threw her knife at us. When we arrived at Bill and Fleur's, Dobby was dying. Bellatrix's knife had landed into his stomach and there wasn't anything I could do to stop him from dying," a single tear ran down Harry's cheek as he thought of the sacrifice Dobby had given for them.

Ginny looked at him and she leaned her face up and she kissed the spot where the tear was. She raised her arms and wrapped them tightly around his neck so he couldn't see the tears that were starting to well up in her eyes.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," She whispered softly, and she felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly. She pulled back just a little bit so she could look him in the eye, "Do you think we should go check and see if Hermione is alright?"

Harry chuckled softly, "No, Ron can take care of her, besides; they are either arguing, snogging or sleeping. Personally I don't want to find out which of those they are doing."

Ginny chuckled as well, although she sounded a little reluctant, "I guess you're right, but it they do _anything_ in _my_ room, I will hex them both.

Harry laughed at her and he saw some light starting to come through the little window that he could see in the kitchen and he sighed.

She looked at him quizzically and he nodded towards the kitchen she saw the sunlight as well, she looked back at him rolling her eyes and before he knew it, she had pushed him down she he was lying on the couch with her on top of him. He gasped loudly in surprise and she smirked at him.

"Um, Gin, what are you doing?" He asked slightly uncomfortably. "The sun is coming up, your family will be waking up soon, and if one of your brothers came down here and saw us like this, they would probably kill me."

Ginny looked like she was going to say something, but there was a new voice in the doorway.

"Damn straight we would." Harry looked over at shock and saw George standing in the doorway smirking at the much panicked look on Harry's face. "Gin, I would get off of Harry, I don't think mum would be too pleased if one of our lovely overprotective brothers murdered The Boy Who Defeated the Dark Lord."

She rolled her eyes at her brother but she climbed off of Harry and glared at him when she heard him sigh in relief.

"You know," Ginny said a little disgruntled, "you really need to get your own -" She broke off suddenly her eyes going wide and her face turning into a huge and happy grin. Harry and George stared at her amused at her expression but confused as to why it was there.

"Gin, you ok?" Harry asked trying not smile.

"Yeah, I'm great!" She laughed once, "I need to talk to mum," and with that she jumped off the couch and they could hear her running up there stairs to her parents room.

George sat down in an armchair across from Harry and they stared at each other in an awkward silence. George cleared his throat.

"You know, it's about time you two got together," he said smirking at Harry. "It only took you guys six years to do it."

"Five years," Harry said automatically correcting George and he instantly felt his cheeks go red.

"What do you mean five years?" George asked with a confused expression on his face.

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "Well Ginny and I sort of dated last year after we won the Qudditch cup. I broke things off at Dumbledore's funeral because I didn't want her to get hurt. I mean Voldemort had already used her against me in my second year, and that was just because she was my best mates little sister. I hate to think about what he would have done to her this past year if he knew that the two of us were together.

He watched as the color drained from George's face, "So you're telling me," He said slowly, "that you, Harry Potter, dated my little sister, Ginny Weasley, last year?" Harry stared at him not sure what was going to happen but he nodded slowly.

They sat there in silence staring at each other.

"Well damn it all to hell!" George said throwing his hands up in the air. Harry jumped a foot into the air at his outburst. "I owe Lee 15 galleons!"

Harry stared at him unsure what was going on. "Um, George? What the ruddy hell are you talking about?"

"Lee and I had a bet in seventh year before we left Hogwarts. I said that you two would get together after this bloody war was over because you are a self-sacrificing noble git!" Harry laughed at this relieved that he wasn't about to get hexed. "Lee said that you guys were teenagers and that you would figure out that you liked her before you left Hogwarts!" he groaned, "Well I suppose that explains why Ginny was so distraught when you guys left."

At that moment Mrs. Weasley came downstairs completely dressed for the day ahead, Harry saw Ginny trailing behind her, looking happier than he had seen her in a long time. "Oh, good, you two are awake. Harry, would you be a dear and going out to the chicken coup and gathering the eggs that are in there?"

Harry stood up, "Sure thing Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled at him and patted his cheek as he walked past her, "Oh thanks so much dear."

When he was well out of ear shot Mrs. Weasley turned to her daughter, "Ok Ginny, so how are we going to do this?"

**A/N: You guys have ANY ideas what they are planning?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok, Ok, Ok, before you guys get angry or upset with me, I have a good excuse. I have had Midterms and I also went through some writers block. And to top it all off, I had hand written chapter 14 and when I went to go type it up, I ended up changing it sooo much. So PLEASEEE forgive me. And A LOT of thank you go out to all of you who have reviewed! I love it when I read what you guys think. And to those of you who have added me to your favorite's Thank you! It makes me so happy every time I get an email saying someone has added me to their subscriptions or their favorites list. THANK YOU! Now on with the story.**  
><strong>xoxo,<strong>  
><strong>Lexi<strong>

**Disclaimer: Do any of you honestly think I'm JKR?**

Chapter 14

There was a loud bang that made Hermione sit up in shock. She looked around and saw Ginny standing next to her.

"Mum says you and lazy boy have to wake up. It's almost noon and since you missed breakfast she's making you come down for lunch."

Hermione stared at her confused, why on earth did she look so happy? "Ginny why on earth are you grinning like a maniac?"

This just made her grin even wider, "You'll find out later like everyone else Now, either you wake up the dead man or I'll do it, and it wont be pretty if I'm the one to do it," she said with an evil grin looking over at her brothers sleeping form.

"I think I'll do it," she said softly and slowly staring at Ginny trying to figure out why she was so chipper this morning.

Ginny smiled angelically, "Alright, but mum wants you downstairs in 15 minutes for lunch." With that, she turned and skipped out of the room.

What the _hell_ is going on? Ginny didn't _skip_

Hermione sighed and started to poke Ron in the shoulder trying to wake him up, when the poking didn't work; she grabbed his shoulder and started to shake it.

"Ron," she said loudly, "Ronald wake up!"

He grunted in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her on top of him. She squealed loudly in surprise and her cheeks started to turn red.

"Ron, you have to wake up," she said much more softly than before.

"No," he whispered tightening his grip around her waist and she laughed.

"Ron, if you don't wake up, I guarantee Ginny will come back in here, and she is really chipper about something, so I honestly don't think you want her to come in here to wake you up."

He groaned loudly and opened his eyes to look at her with a mile spreading across his face.

"Fine, you win," he said and he lightly kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back softly for a moment before pulling away with a sigh.

"I'm going to go get ready, I suggest that you do the same," she smiled at him and started to climb off of him.

"Hermione, wait," he said tightening his arms around her, not letting her move an inch.

"What, Ron?" She said with a laugh.

His crystal blue eyes turned serious as he stared into her chocolaty brown ones, "How are you this morning?" he asked softly. She sighed, she _knew _he was going to ask, she had just hoped that it wouldn't be now.

"Better now," she smiled softly at him. "After I fell asleep I didn't have any nightmares, which was great."

Ron smiled at her, "Good," he sighed, "I guess we should get ready," Hermione sighed as well and climbed off of him. She went over to her small beaded bag and stuck her arm disappearing to her shoulder as she searched the bag for clothes. She pulled out some clothes for Ron and herself.

She handed him the clothes, smiled at him and gestured towards the door with a faint blush creeping over her cheeks. He laughed at her and got off the bed and went out the room and down one landing with his clothes. He went into the bathroom and changed quickly trying very hard not to think about Hermione changing one floor below him. He sighed inwardly and tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper and swung the door open just as Hermione was walking down the stairs.

He stared at her in shock; she was wearing a pair of skin tight jean shorts that clung to her in ways that he didn't even know was possible. His eyes traveled up her body and rested on her chest, which was covered by a skin tight white shirt that fit to the curve of her chest amazing. He stared at her in a stupid shock unable to say anything.

"Ron, are you Ok?" She rushed down to his side, a look of concern on her face.

He turned the usual Weasley red and stuttered, "Um, uh, I- I'm fine."

She continued to look at him noticing that he had a white shirt on as well. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that it was form fitting and that it hugged his well toned muscles amazingly well. She looked down and noticed that he was also wearing jean shorts that went to his knees, she smirked up at him.

"We match," she said with a smile trying to ignore the way he looked in his shirt. He looked down and grinned.

"I guess we do," he took her hand and walked down the stairs stopping when he saw Ginny bolt out of Percy's old room. Ron looked at her with a confused expression on his face, "Why the bloody hell were you in there?"

Ginny smiled nervously, glancing back at the door, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said smiling before running down the stairs leaving Ron staring in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" Hermione asked and Ron stared at her in shock. She blushed darkly as he continued to stare. She looked at him nervously, "What?"

"Hermione Jean Granger," he said slowly, a smile starting to creep over his face, "did you just say a swear word?" He now had a full blown grin on his face.

She blushed even darker rolling her eyes, "Yes I did," She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. When they reached the kitchen, everyone stopped talking and smiled at Ron and Hermione who were still holding hands. There were only two seats left open and they reluctantly dropped hands and sat across from each other.

Mrs. Weasley looked down the table and smiled softly at Hermione, "How are you this morning dear?"

Hermione blushed remembering what happened last night, "Much better thanks," she mumbled looking down at her plate. She picked up her glass that had pumpkin juice in it and took a sip. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation as to what happened the night before. She cleared her throat, her pinks turning slightly pink under all of the attention, "Um, would it be possible to get everyone together after dinner tonight? I need to talk to Harry and Ron before we tell you all what happened while we were gone."

Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at her, "Of course dear."

She sighed in relief and started to put food onto her plate. She had just been about to take a bite out of her mashed potatoes when she felt something on her leg and she jumped in shock. No one seemed to notice her jump and she looked across the table at Ron who was sitting across from her. He had an innocent look on his face as he talked to Harry but his eyes told her that it was him and she glared at him.

He smiled at her ignoring her glare, so she moved her legs under her chair so he couldn't mess with her legs. They sat there staring at each other ignoring everyone around them.

Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder causing him to break eye contact with her to continue their conversation. Hermione smiled to herself and slipped her foot out of her sandal and reached he foot across the space between them and ran it up Ron's lower leg that was exposed by his shorts. Ron coughed loudly, the pumpkin juice that he had just taken a drink from sprayed down his clean white shirt. The table got quiet and looked at Ron who was starting to turn red as he stared at her in shocked disbelief.

She looked right back at him and started to giggle as she saw the mess that was all over his shirt and soon everyone else was laughing as well. When everyone stopped laughing Mrs. Weasley got up and came over to where Ron was sitting.

"Ronald, give me your shirt so I can get that stain out," he looked at his mother then to Hermione who was trying unsuccessfully to hold back more giggles. Ron glared at her and stood up pulling his shirt off and over his head and handed his shirt to his mother.

Hermione stared at his chest captivated by his muscles. It wasn't like she had never seen it before but for whatever reason, this was different. She gulped and tried to look away but she couldn't. She noticed that he was no longer the gangly Ron Weasley that she had grown up with. His chest was all muscle as were his arms. She could feel her cheeks heat up with a blush that seemed to always be there, but she couldn't look away. Ginny kicked her under the table and she jumped out of her fixation. She turned to look at her best girl friend and saw her smirking causing her cheeks to darken.

"Ronald, go upstairs and find another shirt," Mrs. Weasley said as she put some potion onto his shirt that would remove the stain.

"I would, but Hermione has all of my clothes in that bloddy beaded bag of hers," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Well I'm sure she won't have an issue with going with you to get you a clean shirt," she said absentmindedly.

Hermione gulped and Ron looked at her with a triumphant smirk as Hermione slowly rose from her chair, trying to ignore Ginny's smirking.

She turned towards the stairs trying hard to ignore Ron as he walked up next to her. She walked into Ginny's room and concentrated on walking over to her beaded bag so much that she didn't hear the door close, and before she knew it, Ron had her pinned against the wall. She gasped loudly in shock, dropping the bag to floor and it echoed loudly as the stuff inside it banged around.

She looked up to see Ron staring at her intently and she tried to control her breathing. Before she could fully regain normal breathing, his lips were crushing hers in a way that she had never experienced. There was passion, but in the forefront of the kiss there was nothing but lust. She gasped loudly as Ron's lips moved to her neck.

"What are you doing," she asked between her ragged breaths.

"Kissing you," he murmured against her neck.

She rolled her eyes, "No need to be a smart ass, Ronald," she tried to say it with some annoyance but was unsuccessful.

"What were you playing at during lunch, Hermione?" he said pulling away with a smirk enjoying the blush that came across her cheeks. She ducked under his arm and held out a clean Chudley Cannons shirt to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said with a smirk walking out of the room hearing him groan loudly and she rushed down the stairs into the kitchen. She laughed softly sitting back down into her chair. She watched Ron come back down the stairs looking a little disgruntled and a little bit confused mumbling about woman and not making any bloody sense.

"Finally," she heard Ginny mutter and she turned to see Ginny stand up.

"Well, now that these two lovebirds have decided to stop snogging and graced us with their presence," Ginny said smirking at Hermione's wide eyed expression, "I have an announcement to make."

**A/N: So was it worth the wait? Next chapter we find out what Ginny has been planning a lot of you have guessed what it is, but no one has gotten it. Last chance to guess what she has been planning!  
>Im not sure when the next chapter will be up, but im hoping it will be friday...<br>Reviews are welcomed (as always) but no one is forcing you :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is it. The big one. The one we have all been waiting for. Its Chapter 15! This is the chapter you find out what little miss Ginny has been planning! (Anyone catch the lines from the first book? XD) So I really hope this doesn't disappoint you guys!  
>xoxo,<br>Lexxi**

**Disclaimer: i'm not JKR. but you knew that right?**

Chapter 14/15

Ginny stood up and walked over to Mrs. Weasley, "Okay, now that the two love birds have decided to join us, we have an announcement to make!" She said happily, bouncing up and down on her heels like a kid on Christmas Eve.

Hermione glared at the girl she thought of as a sister, a light blush creeping over her cheeks. Ginny saw the glare and the blush and laughed loudly.

"Ginny, do you mind stop acting like a child and actually tell us what's going on?" Hermione said trying to sound angry but unable to when Ginny looked so happy.

"But it's so much fun!" She said happily.

"It's childish," Hermione said pointedly.

Ginny put her hands on her hips, in an obvious imitation of Hermione, "Well, when someone is acting like a child Hermione, they are _obviously_ acting childish. Thank you _so_ much for pointing out the obvious," she said in such a great imitation of Hermione's voice that both Harry and Ron snorted loudly. Hermione glared at them causing them to laugh even harder and soon everyone at the table was laughing. All of them had been on the receiving end of this side of Hermione or had at least been present when she acted that way. Hermione, unable to help herself, joined in the laughter when Ginny glared at her playfully.

"Alright, alright!" Mrs. Weasley said as the laughter died down. "Ginny stop teasing Hermione, why don't we tell everyone the big news."

Ginny grinned brightly, "Okay well this morning I got this idea, we all think of Harry as family, right?" Everyone nodded and Harry smiled softly although he was a little confused with what she was getting at. "Well this morning I had an idea and mum agreed with me, she was actually shocked that she hadn't thought of it herself." She smiled and took a deep breath, "Mum and I think Harry should have his own room," she blurted out and everyone except Percy, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley looked shocked. "I mean sleeping on a camp bed in Ron's room was alright when he still lived at Privet Drive and only came here for holidays, but he doesn't live there anymore. So mum and I talked to Percy and he agreed to give Harry his old room since he lives in London." She stopped talking and looked around the table to gauge everyone's reactions. Her eyes landed on the only person's who reaction she really cared about, Harry. His crystalline green eyes were wide in surprise and shock. He cleared his throat looking up at Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"This is really sweet of you, but I could never ask either of you to do that," he said softly.

Ginny's grind only grew wider, "I knew you would say that, but it's too late to tell us not to do it because it is already done!"

Harry looked at her in shock and confusion, "Already done?"

She laughed, "Yes!" She came over to stand beside him and grabbed his hand intending on taking him up the stairs to show him his new room.

"Hold on a minute," she turned to see Ron at the table with his hands clenched into fists so tight that his knuckles where shockingly white against his already pale skin.

"What, Ron?" She said smirking slightly as if she already knew what was coming.

"He's moving into Percy's old room?" He asked in a tight clipped voice.

"Yes," she replied trying not to laugh as her favorite brother's face started to turn red.

"No. That's only one floor below yours! Not going to happen!" he said angrily.

"Would you rather he moves into Bill's old room?" She asked in a sweetly and sadistic voice.

"Bill's room is…" Ron started.

"Is on the same landing as mine," she smiling sweetly at him, "Right. Across. The. Hall."

Ron's face paled even more-which was surprising, "Percy's room is great. Perfect even."

George snorted loudly causing everyone to turn to him in shock. He hadn't said anything throughout the entire meal and he had taken to staying in his room all day with the door locked not speaking to anyone. There was a small smile on his lips as everyone stared at him in shock.

"Perfect Prefect Percy," he said softly with a laugh and everyone smiled softly remembering the day at the Leaky Cauldron all those years ago.

Ginny tugged on Harry's arm and he let her pull him up the stairs to the landing that had a bathroom and a bedroom on it. They stopped outside Percy's- no _his_ door. Ginny went to open the door but Harry stopped her, pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said softly. She smiled at him giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't say that until you've seen it," she said smiling before pulling away from him and opened the door to his room. Harry stood in the doorway staring in awe at the room that was now his.

The room itself wasn't big but that didn't matter. It was perfect. The walls were the bold Gryffindor scarlet. The window that was on the opposite wall let in a lot of sunlight, that seemed to make the walls seem even redder. Looking at the window brought back memories of when he came here the summer before fourth year. Percy had stuck his head out of the window to yell at Bill and Charlie who had been making the two dinner tables fight with each other while Harry, Ron and Ginny had watched. He smiled fondly at the memory, that was before everything had truly started to go downhill, it had almost seemed perfect.

He looked around the room, tacked to wall was his Quidditch jersey his name and the number 7 facing them. All along the walls there were photos hanging. He saw one of the original Order, one of the Order from when they had stayed at Grimmauld Place, many pictures of him, Ron and Hermione from every year at Hogwarts. He smiled at the photos of him and Ginny under a tree by the lake, or holding hands in the common room. There was even one of him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny from sixth year. Ginny was leaning against Harry's legs, Hermione was on the ground laughing hard while Ron glared at her. Harry smiled as he remembered that day. A picture right by his new desk caught his eye and his smile slowly faded down his face as he walked over to it and picked it up off of the wall.

In the photo there was a woman who had shockingly red hair and crystal green eyes that were filled with laughter. A tiny baby no more than one year old, flew through the picture on a toy broomstick that was no higher than a foot off of the ground. Harry smiled as a man with unruly and untamable black hair, whom he resembled so much, came charging after the child laughing brightly as he tried to catch him. Harry felt tears come to his eyes but he did nothing to stop them as he stared at his family. He reached into the moleskin pouch that he had with him and pulled out the torn portion of the same exact photo that he had found in Sirius's old room at Grimmuald Place.

"How did you get this?" He whispered softly as he felt Ginny move to stand next to him. He stared at the red-haired woman that was his mother like he couldn't get enough of her. This was the woman who had made it possible for him to live, had she known what her sacrifice would mean to the Wizarding World? He felt a tear fall down his cheek, but he left it alone.

"I guess your mum and my mum knew each other. I guess your dad and my Uncle's Gideon and Fabian was friends back at school and were in the Order together. Your mum sent this to mine, they had become..Pen pals I guess is what you would call it, after my Uncle's died. From what I understand, your mum sent this a week or two before Voldemort found you guys."

Harry placed the photo back onto the wall and turned to face Ginny, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Thank you so much," he whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest, "you are truly amazing. The best girlfriend in history."

She pulled back to look at him with a huge smile on her face, "So you like it?" she asked eagerly.

"No, I love it. It is the perfect room in the world." He said smiling at her.

"I wouldn't say that quiet so soon Harry," a voice said from the doorway, causing the couple to jump away from each other in shock. Percy strode into the room and leaned against the wall that was next to the closet.

"Why not? It's amazing," Harry said confidently earning a huge grin from Ginny.

"Well, there is this really annoying little girl who is upstairs. The floors aren't exactly thick and you can hear everything that is said in there and vice versa. It's quite annoying, she is always talking about this scrawny specky git with glasses that she has been in love with since she was 10," he said smirking as Ginny turned a bright shade of red and glared at her older brother.

"Well, harry will most likely use that to his advantage, and do I need to remind you of all the things _I_ heard while you were doing Merlin only knows with a young Penelope Clearwater?" She demanded and watched with satisfaction as her older brothers face paled making his bright ginger hair and his freckles stand out brightly on his skin.

"I think, I'll leave," he muttered.

"That's a great idea!" Ginny said happily as she watched him leave the room closing the door behind him.

She laughed and turned to Harry who was smirking at her.

"So, do I need to worry about this scrawny, specky git that you always talk about?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist and laughed when her cheeks turned bright red and she looked mortified.

"I'm going to murder Percy. Slowly, and painfully," she said angrily towards the door and Harry tightened his arm around her in an unbreakable hold.

"Gin, don't worry about it," he said smiling down at her.

"Don't worry about it? You're teasing me because of a crush I had on my older brother's best friend!" She said angrily.

Harry laughed again, "Gin, since I'm your older best friend, and since we are together, I really don't have an issue with it. I find it really adorable actually. And if it makes you feel any better, Ron teases me all the time, because apparently I talk in my sleep and I say your name all the time," he said, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Really?" She asked him skeptically.

"Yeah, which in one of the many good things about this room. I don't have to worry about Ron overhearing anything I may say at night," he said with a grin.

"No, you just have to worry about _me_ overhearing," she said with a smile and laughed when his face paled.

"I didn't think about that," he muttered. "I think I might have to put up some silencing charms before I go to sleep every night."

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, "So do you honestly love the room?" She whispered changing topics.

He smiled down at her, this is one of the reasons he loved her, she could change conversations when she could tell that someone was uncomfortable. "Yes I truly do," he looked down and their eyes met and all she saw was honestly and love in his.

"I'm glad you like it," she said softly blushing lightly under his intense glare and before she knew it, his lips were on hers, she gasped loudly in surprise but responded enthusiastically. She felt her legs hit the bed, she hadn't even realized they had moved. She laid on the bed pulling Harry on top of her without breaking the kiss.

She gasped when she felt his arms wrapped around her waist even tighter, holding her as close to his body as he could. She could feel his weight on her, but it didn't hurt. It felt good in a weird way and she moaned when she felt his tongue slide across her lower lip, she opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. They laid there letting their tongues fight for dominance and she slipped her hands under his shirt and felt his newly acquired muscles.

When he broke the kiss, they were both gasping for air and he moved his lips to her neck kissing and nipping at the smooth skin there. She gasped loudly as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and a low moan escaped her lips. All of a sudden, Harry's mouth was gone and cold air hit her neck. She looked up and saw him standing over by the desk. On the other side of the room.

"What the hell?" She asked confused and a little angry.

He gave her a look that made her anger fade, blush creep to her cheeks and her heart stutter in her chest painfully. He stared at her like he wish he hadn't have left there on his bed by herself.

"Someone's coming upstairs," he said softly.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Was it worth the wait? I really hope you guys liked it because I'll be kind of depressed if you didn't like it. Lol. Tell me what you thought? Good or bad! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok, Im really really really really really sorry! Here's what happened. I had like 2 F's and a D, so I got all of my technology taken away D: im so sorry that it took this long to update! :'( Well enough excuses. Lets get on with the story!  
>xoxo,<br>lexi.**

_**Chapter 16**_

Ron watched as Harry and Ginny disappeared up the stairs, debating within himself on whether or not he should follow them. Before he could make a decision, Percy excused himself from the table and went up the stairs after them. He sighed in relief knowing that one of his brothers was looking out for Ginny. He jumped when he felt a small, soft foot against the back of his calf; he turned his attention to the beautiful, bushy haired girl who sat across from him. She grinned and he felt the rest of the tension that had built up in him fade away.

"I was wondering if maybe we should to Kingsley about getting a portkey to Australia," Hermione said to him softly, everyone else was deep in their own conversations that they didn't notice the exchange between Ron and Hermione.

"Why?" he whispered back and he watched as she rolled her eyes.

"Kingsley's acting minister now Ron," she said.

This time it was his turn to roll his eyes, "I know that, Hermione. I meant why can't we apparate?"

She laughed softly and was about to respond when Percy came down the stairs, his face the famous shade of Weasley red.

Everyone watched him saw a quick good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley claiming he had to go into the office, before all but running out the back door. The table was quiet for a few moments before everyone returned to their conversations.

Ron looked at the stairs for a full minute before standing up abruptly.

"I'm going to check out Harry's new room," he said hurriedly and Hermione shot up out of her seat.

"I'll come," she said and she walked over to the stairs quickly, reaching them before Ron did.

She headed up the stairs, walking in the middle of the narrow staircase making it impossible for Ron to get past her. As she went up the stairs much too slowly, she stomped her feet loudly on the wooden steps and Ron made a noise of impatience.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione," he said in a frustrated tone. "Can't you go any faster?"

She turned to face him giving him an angry glare that made him falter to a stop two stairs below her and she put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? Go faster? Why are you in such a hurry to get upstairs? I mean I _know_ it's not because Harry and Ginny are alone together. That would just be stupid and I don't believe you are that stupid. I mean Harry and Ginny are finally a couple and they have been waiting a long time to be together. Ginny is not a little and she can take care of herself. I mean she _will_ be of age in a little over two months, Ron. I _know_ you not that much of a prat to actually barge in there and hurt your best mate because he's alone with your sister or anything. Right?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him as his face turned tomato red. He took a step up one stair and now he was towering over Hermione, instead of being at eyelevel with her. He reached out his hands to move her out of the way, but she was gone.

Hermione seemed to fly up the last landing before stopping outside Harry's door, knocking loudly. Ron came up behind her glaring angrily at her as Harry opened the door. Ron stormed into the room not saying anything and looked around for Ginny. His eyes darkened when he saw that she was on Harry's bed. He then saw her messy hair and he turned towards Harry with a murderous glare on his face.

"Harry, could I have a word?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice causing Ginny to get angry. She stood up and walked over to her older brother.

"Anything you have to say to Harry, you can say in front of me," she said glaring at him. She looked so much like Mrs. Weasley the Ron faltered just a little bit and didn't argue with her. He huffed out a breath before turning to look at Harry.

"Look, best mate or not, I don't want you being alone with my sister. And I especially don't want the door to be closed with you guys being alone." He said angrily and before Harry could respond, Ginny snapped. She flew towards her brother like a red firecracker so she was standing in front of him.

"_Excuse me_?" She shrieked, "You have no right to tell me what I can or can't do with _my_ boyfriend!"

"Like hell I can!" he yelled back. "You think I'm going to let my baby sister stay in a room alone a bloke? No! Not going to happen!"

He watched as Ginny opened her mouth to respond but then she closed it and her face paled considerably and her eyes widen as she looked at something behind him.

He turned and his face paled when he Hermione. Her face was redder with anger than he had ever seen it before. He watched as she slowly walked up to him so there was only an inch of space separating them. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. When she drew her hand away it was shaking and he saw tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"You, Ronald Weasley, are a bloody hypocrite," she said in a murderous voice, even though her voice shook. She turned quickly, her hair whipping him in the face as she disappeared out the door. He stared at the door where she just disappeared slightly confused, his cheek still stinging from the slap.

"Good going Ron, that's the second time this week that you've pissed off your girlfriend to the point where she leaves the effing room." Ginny said angrily, her voice dripping with venom.

"Gin, stop," Harry whispered before walking up to Ron, "Mate, I know you're going to go talk to her, but a word of warning, I've never seen her that mad. Never. So you may want to protect yourself or something. I have a feeling you may receive a little bit more than a few scratches from some birds when you go talk to her."

Ron nodded stiffly before walking down to the kitchen. He looked at his mum who was washing the dishes from lunch.

"Mum, which way did Hermione go?" he asked hurriedly.

"That way dear," she said pointing at the back door with a worried expression on her face. "Is everything alright dear? She seemed really upset."

He was out the door before he could respond. He searched around the burrow's yard but he couldn't find her. He was about to give up and go back inside when he looked over at the small wooded area that was beside the burrow.

On a whim, he walked over to the dirt path that he used to follow everyday as a child and saw some fresh footprints in the mud. He sighed and followed the familiar path until he reached the clearing that he and Ginny had spent so much time in as children when their older brothers wouldn't let them play with them and when they weren't allowed at Hogwarts yet. He looked around the clearing and saw Hermione sitting in the shadow of a rather large tree that he and Ginny used to climb all the time.

He walked over to her, anger starting to seep into him with every step that he took. As he grew nearer to her, angry thoughts started to fly through his head. _How can she call me a hypocrite? All I'm doing is looking out for my baby sister!_ He stopped in front of her and his anger quickly abated when he realized she was crying.

He sat down across from her leaving a good two feet of space between them and she looked up at him with a ferocious glare upon her face.

"What do you want, Ronald?" She snapped, wiping her tears away angrily.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her softly.

"Because you're a prat." She said in an angry clipped tone.

He winced; it had been like she had slapped him. It hurt him more than if she had. He took a deep breath to try and explain it to her.

"Hermione, you don't understand," he said softly, "I don't want my baby sister to be taken advantage of. And her being alone in a room with a bloke is just not going to happen."

She took a deep unsteady breath, fresh tears cascading down her cheeks as she stared at the green grass in front of her, unable to meet his eyes. "Fine," she whispered, her lower lip trembling a little as she stood up looking anywhere except at the man in front of her. "Ron, I don't think you should come to Australia with me."

**A/N:  
>Sooo what did you think? I feel like Im making Hermione a little bit of an emotional wreck…. What do you think?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry I haven't been on in forever, but as promised mi continuing with this story. We have no reached 30+ review and I couldn't be happier. I was reading a fanfic and the author of that one said that "reviews are better than sex" and they truly are. But since I'm not exactly the type of girl to 'beg for sex' I'm not going to beg for reviews  
>Welllll that's enough of my rambling<br>On with the story!  
>xoxo,<br>Lexi**

"_Ron I don't think you should come to Australia with me"_

**Chapter 16 **

Her voice shook with unshed tears as she said those words and she turned on her heals to quickly go back to the Burrow. Before she could take two steps, Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She looked up at him to see an immense amount of pain and confusion on him face. Some tears fell down her face and she quickly averted her eyes away from his looking at the green grass that surrounded them.

"Hermione, why would you say that?" Ron said his voice soft but the pain in it was clear.

"Well if a girl is alone with a bloke she will be taken advantage of. That is what you are saying isn't it? I only have enough muggle money with me to pay for one hotel room in Australia," she said quietly staring intently at the ground, tears continuing to cascade down her cheeks. She felt Ron's hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Hermione, I would never take advantage of you," his voice soft but firm.

"But Ron, you said so yourself, that a bloke would take advantage of a girl and besides, any rules that are given to Harry and Ginny should be applied to us as well." She said staring into the crystal blue eyes that she loved so much.

"That's different."

"No its not," she whispered.

"Hermione, she's my baby sister!" he said forcefully.

"So what?" her voice started to rise. "To me, Harry is my brother and to him I am his sister. Family doesn't always mean blood. I mean look at how Sirius was treated by his family. Look at how Andromeda was ostracized because she married the person that she loved. Both of them were disowned from their families!" She watched as his face paled in the afternoon sun.

"It's different," he whispered although it sounded like he wasn't convinced of the words he was saying,

"No it's not Ron," She said firmly looking intently into his eyes which hardened in anger by something that went through his brain.

"He left her! Who says he won't do it again?" he all but yelled and Hermione yanked herself out of his grasp with an angry and appalled look on her face.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," she said murderously, "you know full well that he didn't have a choice in that! If he stayed with her, Voldemort would have most likely tortured and killed her. He would have used her as bait to get to Harry. And it would have worked to because Harry loves that girl so much and because he loves your family like his own and if anything happened to any of you and he didn't stop it, he would never be able to forgive himself. If Voldemort had gotten his hands on Ginny, she would be dead and so would Harry. I would probably be dead, along with every other muggle-born in the country!" She said angrily her face turning red, "and do I need to remind you that you left to? You're lucky that Harry hasn't said anything to _you_! Especially with what happened with _Lavender,_" she said her name with a shocking amount of venom and continued as Ron stared at her in shock and horror, "and after you left Harry and me, for half a year! Ron I love you and I have shed a lot of tears over you are being an idiotic _prat!_ Harry left to save Ginny's life and if you give them any hardships over it and if you threaten Harry any more, I will personally make sure your life is a living hell!" she was yelling as she finished, her cheeks a burning red and she looked at Ron, whose pale skin was a sickly shade of green. She brushed away the tears that were falling down her face angrily.

Ron slumped to the ground pulling his knees to his chest and burying his head in his hands. Hermione walked over to him and sat beside him, leaving a foot of empty space between them and waited for him to speak.

He looked up at her with so much pain in his eyes that she instantly felt a little guilty for all of the things that she said to him. He took a deep breath and he reached out to grab her hand and he held it tightly in his.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I will never forgive myself for leaving you and Harry."

"Ron," her voice softened considerably and she scooted closer to him so she was right next to him, her voice full of caring and concern. "I've already forgiven you for that," she said softly, "but you should at least be able to understand to why Harry broke things off with Ginny. I mean imagine if you were in his shoes. What would you have done?"

He looked up and stared into her chocolate brown eyes before sighing and looking down, "I would have done the same thing," he muttered and he squeezed her hand, "I hate it when your right," he muttered a small smile on his lips.

She smiled and him, and scooted just a little bit more and now their shoulders and legs were touching. "I'm sorry I said all that horrible stuff to you," she said looking at the grass, "I just don't think it's fair for you to control what goes on in Harry and Ginny's relationship and then expect to do everything that you tell them not to do."

"You don't need to apologize Hermione," he said, "I do, I'm sorry for being a humungous prat, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Hermione laughed when Ron cracked a grin and she sighed a little dramatically, "Oh, I suppose I can, but only if you promise to leave Harry and Ginny's relationship alone."

His eyes darkened slightly and he took a deep breath. "I suppose I don't exactly have a choice do I?" She smiled at him sweetly, waiting. He sighed in frustration, "Fine. I promise to stay out of Harry and Ginny's relationship. Happy?"

Her smile grew, "Good, then I forgive you." She said brightly. All of a sudden she squealed loudly, Ron had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap so fast, that she didn't even see it coming. And after being on the run for the past year and having to defend yourself every day, that was saying something.

"So," he said looking down at her, his eyes full with siriusness, "You've shed a lot of tears over me?" he asked softly.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn with blush and looked away from him, "Do we have to talk about that?" she whispered.

He put his hand on her chin and coaxed it up so she was looking at her. "Yeah I think we do, especially since you said you loved me and we have only been together for 3 days,"

She felt like her insides were gone.  
>She felt like she was light headed.<br>She felt like she was going to be sick.

**A/N:  
>Well its come to my attention that I may be a little bit of a...<br>cliffhanger whore…  
><strong> 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi you guys! Two chapters in 2 days? You guys are soo spoiled! Soo, This is by far, my longest Chapter.**

**Some of you have brought up that Ron doesn't seem to care that Fred is dead…are you guys insensitive warts or what? Because I thought that was Ron's job. Ron –accepted is a bad word here- but he has dealt with his brother's death. They all knew the possibility that they could die when they came to Hogwarts that day. Yes Ron is grieving, but right now Hermione is alive and tangible in his arms, so she is sort of the priority.**

**WELL, that's all for me...**

**XOXO,  
>Lexxi<strong>

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it?**

Chapter 18

Hermione stared at Ron her eyes wide, her face going tomato red. She looked at the ground and new tears sprung to her eyes as she thought that she may have ruined everything between them.

"I didn't say that," she whispered staring at her shoes, trying to control her breathing. She felt Ron's arms wrap around her waist and she looked up at him to see nothing but concern and worry on his face.

"Hermione, are you ok?" he asked urgently and she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

_Why are you being like this?_ She asked herself. _Come on, you need to stop being this crying girl._ She told herself. _You just helped defeat the darkest wizard the world has ever seen. You can face the boy you love without fear. _She took a deep breath and the tears that had threatened to fall, went away. She looked up at him with her Gryffindor courage in her heart.

"I didn't say that," she said again, her voice firm and strong. _Hey a girl can only do so much_, she told herself. Ron's face turned into a smirk but he still had some worry in his eyes.

"Yes you did, right before you told me I was being a prat." He said smugly. "I believe your exact words were 'Ron I love you and I have shed a lot of tears over you are being an idiotic _prat!_'" He said and he watched as her face paled until she looked almost as transparent as one of the school's ghosts. She looked at the ground and she thought over what she had said earlier and she realized that he was right. She _had_ said that she loved him.

She stared at the ground cursing herself for being so stupid. _Why did I have to say it?_ She asked herself, refusing to cry, and no tears came to her eyes. _He doesn't love me, he may like me, but he doesn't love me. Why would he? I'm to smart, my hair is untamable and I'm a_ muggle-born, she thought to herself. She felt his hand on her chin but she moved it out of his grasp, becoming instantly aware that she was still seated on his lap and she debated internally on whether or not she should get up.

"Hermione, look at me?" he asked softly and she shook her head. "_Please_?" he asked again in desperation and she shook her again. "Hermione, I would like to be you in the eyes when I tell you that I love you too," he whispered into her ear.

Her head snapped up and she looked him in the face and glared forcefully at him. "You're lying." She said angrily as a tear fell down her face. She tried to stand up, but Ron's arms tightened around her waist making that impossible.

"Hermione, why would I lie about something like that?" he asked in confusion and a little hurt but this only caused Hermione's glare to darken.

"Ron it's rude to tease someone, especially about something like this." She said angrily.

He reached out and put his hands on her cheeks staring deep into her eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he said slowly, emphasizing each syllable, "I can promise you that I am not lying when I say that I lov-"

"Please stop," she whispered and he rolled his eyes before closing the short distance between their lips and crushing hers with his. He kissed her, putting as much passion as he could into it as he could trying to convince her that he was telling the truth. When he pulled away, they were both panting, heavily, for air.

"Now do you believe me Hermione? I honestly and truly love you from the bottom of my heart," he said softly, staring into the chocolate brown eyes that he loved. "In sixth year, I shouldn't have dated Lavender," he said quickly and he saw her eyes darken a little but he went on, "while I was dating her, all I thought about was you. I wanted to deny it and I never thought you would like me back, but the entire time I wished she was you. When we were in Malfoy manor, I thought I was going to die if we didn't get you in time. In the battle all I could think about was you, and you surviving the war. All I can ever think about is you Hermione. I love you Ms. Granger and whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me." He said smiling at her shocked face. Her eyes were as wide as galleons and before he knew it she was crying, she wasn't sobbing, tears just freely cascaded down her cheeks. He pulled her close to him a little alarmed as he tightened his arms around her.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" he asked softly, brushing her hair soothingly.

"Because you love me," she said through her tears smiling up at him. He stared back for a moment then let out a relieved laugh.

"Hermione, you are honestly the most mental person I have ever met," he said.

"But you love me anyways," she said with a smile wiping away her tears.

"I can't argue with that," he said pulling her closer-which was quite an accomplishment- and crushed his lips to her again. They kissed softly before pulling away, "Can I ask you a question?" he asked softly, leaning his forehead on hers."

"You already did," she said with a smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Can I ask you _another_ question?" he said with a little annoyance.

"You just did," she said laughing when he glared at her.

"Ms. Hermione Granger, may I ask you _two_ questions?" he asked triumphantly as she pretended to pout.

"Oh, I suppose you can," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

She watched as his face turned serious and a little sad," Why did you think I was lying when I said that I loved you?"

Her face paled and her smile faded and she looked at the ground, not sure how to answer the question. She felt Ron's hand move to her chin coaxing her face up so he could look her in the eye.

"Please answer me Hermione," he whispered desperately.

She averted her eyes from his and she could feel them boring into her head.

"It's stupid," she muttered softly.

"Hermione, nothing you could say would ever be stupid. Trust me, I've known you long enough so I can honestly say that," he said with a small smile and when she didn't respond, he groaned softly, "Please? You're killing me here," She looked up into his eyes before she moved her head out of his grasp and stared down at her lap.

"It _is_ stupid though. It's just stupid insecurities from years of being teased and all of the hateful things that Lavender said to me while you were in the Hospital Wing." She said staring at her hands and she felt Ron stiffen and heard him inhale sharply.

"What are you talking about? What did Lavender say to you?" He asked angrily and her eyes went a little wide when she realized that she never told him about that. In all honesty, she had never told anyone about that unforgettable night. Well she _had_ told him about it, he had just been unconscious in the Hospital Wing at the time.

"Shit," she muttered, "I forgot you didn't know about that,"

Hermione, what did she say to you?" he asked calmly, but angrily,

She took a deep breath and looked up at him with sad eyes, "When I had found out that you were poisoned, I felt immensely guilty for being mad at you. I mean what would have happened if you had _died_?" she whispered. "Well, Harry and I had waited outside the Hospital Wing until Madame Pomfrey let us into the Hospital Wing." She said, "While you were unconscious, you said my name and apparently word got to Lavender and she was hacked off. Understandable of course, since you _were_ her _boyfriend_ and all. I mean I would be pretty pissed as well if you started to say other girl's names in your sleep. When word got around that I had been at your bedside all day she was livid. Especially since no one bothered to tell her that you had been poisoned in the first place. Anyway, when Madame Pomfrey kicked me out for the night, I went up to my dorm expecting it to be empty. But there she was, sitting on her bed. The moment I walked through the door, she jumped off her bed and started yelling at him," Hermione broke off to take a steadying breath, to stop the tears that threatened to overflow from falling. "She screamed at me that I had no business going to see you and that no one likes a bushy haired know-it-all who thinks she's superior to everyone. She went on a tirade on how I wasn't allowed to go visit you anymore and that you and I weren't even friends so why did it even matter. That's when I snapped, the only thing I said was 'I love him you blithering, idiot bimbo!' she got angry with that and she slapped me," Hermione raised her hand to her cheek as if remembering the slap, "And then she said," she stopped talking and wiped away a few tears that had leaked out of her eyes. She looked up at Ron and he had a look of pure anger on his face. When she didn't respond or continue talking, the anger faded and he stared at her with love and concern.

"Hermione, what did she say to you?" he asked putting his thumbs on her cheekbones and rubbing soothing circles on them. He looked up at him with watery eyes and took a deep breath, as if the words that she was about to say where going to cause her physical pain.

"She said that you would never love me and that the two of you talked about me all the time. She told me that you think I'm a know-it-all who needs to learn how to keep her mouth shut and her hand down. She said that you hate me and that the only reason you and Harry became my friends was because the pair of you felt bad for me," she whispered looking at his chest as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "She said that you and Harry couldn't stand me and that if I were the one to be poisoned, no one would even care," she said, her voice thick with tears. "She said that you thought I was an ugly frizzy haired freak that always has her nose buried in a book or her hand raised to answer a question that no one cared about," She finished, at this point she was crying in earnest although no sobs broke though. Ron wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her tightly against his chest crushing her to him.

Hermione buried her face in his shirt and inhaled, he smelled amazing, and it helped her calm down. She took a deep breath to help control the tears. As she tried to stop crying, the weight of how much she truly loved Ron came crashing down on her. She didn't want a life without him. This was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted to marry him, she wanted to have children with him, and she wanted to grow old with him with their family surrounding them.

These thoughts scared her though, _what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he doesn't want to be with me forever? What if- _Her thoughts were interrupted by Ron.

"Hermione, you know that's not true don't you?" he asked softly, stroking her long bushy hair.

She looked up at him with teary eyes, "How was I supposed to know?" she whispered, "You and I weren't talking after you and Lavender started dating. How was I supposed to know whether or not anything she said was true? All I knew was that she took every single one of my insecurities and threw them in my face."

Ron moved his hands so they were on her cheeks again. His eyes met hers and she could see the sadness, pain and slight anger in his perfect blue eyes.

"Hermione, Lavender and I never talked about you. We never really talked at all," he said turning a little red before continuing, "Yes I think you're a know-it-all and it can be annoying sometimes, but that is just one of the many things that I love about you. I would have died 1st year had you not known that Devil's snare cant withstand sunlight." He said smiling at her and she smiled back softly, "I could _never_ hate you Hermione. Harry and I aren't you're friends because we felt bad for you. We are your friend because you complete us. Harry is the brave and stupid hero, I'm the somewhat ignorant one who is there for bad jokes and you, and you are the smart one, the brave one, the courageous one. We would have never won this war if we didn't have you Hermione. We both love you, and if you died? Many people would care, me, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, my entire family, your parents and everyone else in Dumbledore's Army. And as far as your frizzy hair? I love it. It's wild and unpredictable. It makes you who you are Hermione, and I love everything about you, the good and the bad. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently." He said looking down at her smiling face.

"Ron, you're not the ignorant one," she said smiling at him, "well at least not anymore, you're the brave one, the caring one, the loving one. The one who will come barging into a room without a wand because I'm being tortured by some crazy bitch, and the one with the bad jokes." She smiled up at him and he smiled back and kissed her face where a few remaining tears lingered.

"Hermione, why didn't you ever tell Harry or me about what Lavender said to you?" he asked her, holding her face tenderly as if she were a delicate porcelain doll that would shatter if he applied to much pressure. He watched as her cheeks turned a light pink and she averted his eyes from his.

"I was scared that what she said was true. I was terrified that all of the things that I feared would be true and you guys would just leave me behind." She muttered almost incoherently.

"Hermione, none of that is true. We both love you. So many people love you. Lavender was just jealous because she knew that you and I have something that she and I could never have." He said looking down at her with eyes pull of passion.

Hermione looked up at him coyly.

"And what exactly is it that we have that you and Lavender don't?" she asked, turning herself so she could wrap her legs around his waist tightly and moving her arms around his neck. He leaned down so their lips were less than an inch apart.

"We have friendship," he whispered kissing her on the cheek. "We have loyalty," kissing the other. "We have each other," and he kissed her nose, "And most importantly, we love each other," he said softly, kissing her lightly on the lips with a lingering kiss. Hermione tightened her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to her and kissed him.

**A/N:  
>Soo what did you think? I'm not a cliffhanger whore for this chapter…and for those of you wishing to have Harry and Ginny action, that's next chapter ;)<br>Who knew Ron was that amazing?  
>Oh wait, I did<br>**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: *looks out around corner and hopes no one is extremely pissed* hi guys, please don't kill me**

**IM SO FREAING SORRY! I got really really really busy recently and that really isn't a good excuse, but I promise updates will never ever ever take this long again. IM SO SORRY.  
>On with the story.<strong>

**Xoxo,  
>Lexi<strong>

**Chapter 19**

Harry stared at the door that Ron and Hermione had just disappeared from and he sighed. Some things just never change. He looked over at Ginny and could tell that she was torn between being pissed off at her brother and screaming at him and her concern for Hermione and following her. Harry walked over to where she was and intertwined his fingers with hers and when she looked up at him he smiled.

"I want to go say thank you to your mum," he said softly, brushing a strand of her fiery red hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear causing her to smile softly at him.

"Fine, but you cannot thank her like you thanked _me,_" she said slyly pulling him out the door and she let out a giggle when he tugged her to a stop right outside his bedroom door and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her tightly to his chest.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said in a husky voice before attaching his lips to hers. She responded by throwing her arms around his neck tightly, but before either of them could do anything more to deepen the kiss, the door across the hall opened to reveal George exiting the bathroom. Harry and Ginny jumped away from each other and both of their faces started to turn as red as the Weasley hair. George looked between the pair of them with a dead look in his eyes.

"Good for you," he muttered before walking up the stairs lifelessly. They heard a door shut a few floors above them.

Ginny stared up the stairs, the blush fading quickly from her cheeks as she stared up the stairs to where her older brother had just disappeared from, a look of concern, worry and a little bit of regret coming across her face. She looked as though she was going to follow him up to his room when Harry grabbed her wrist to prevent her from going anywhere.

"Let him be," he muttered to her softly brushing the loose strand of hair behind her ear again but she slapped his hand away.

_"Let him be?"_ she repeated angrily, "He's my brother and he is hurting and you just want me to '_let him be?_'"

He sighed looking down at her, his eyes full of love and concern. Ginny was well known for having a hot temper that matched her flaming red hair.

"Gin, he doesn't want to talk to anyone. He just lost his best friend. His brother. His other half. I can't even fathom the kind of pain he is feeling right now. The closest I can come to understanding what he is going through is when Sirius died or when Ron left us. But, I wasn't nearly as close with Sirius as George was to Fred, and Ron came back. Fred can't come back and George did _everything_ with him. It's going to take him a long time to get past this. It's going to take a while for him to act a little bit like him old self, but the truth is, he is never going to be the same again. He is never going to fully heal from this. But you just need to give him time." He said calmly, his emerald green eyes never leaving her milk chocolate ones and he watched her sigh, her anger dissipating quickly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"You're right," she said, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt and he hugged her more tightly. After a few moments she pulled back slightly so she could look him in the face with a confused expression on her face. "What did you mean before when you said 'When Ron left'?" she asked and Harry's face paled slightly when he realized she didn't know about that yet.

She watched as he pressed his lips together, debating internally on whether or not he should tell her without Ron and Hermione present. He unwrapped his arms from around her waist and grabbed her hand. He pulled her down the stairs and out the door.

"Harry, where are we going?" She asked as he pulled her through the garden. He slowed down to a walk as they neared a large tree that cast a large shadow over the overgrown garden.

He sunk to the ground, putting his back against the tree and she sunk down with him, staring at his paler than normal face with concern. She moved close to him and put her hand on his cheek and waited for him to open his eyes and look at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked when he finally opened his eyes.

He took a deep breath and nodded his head. He grabbed both of her hands and stared intently into her big brown eyes.

"Gin," he said softly, "I am going to tell you what happened. Everything, that happened while we were gone. But once I start, you have to promise that you won't interrupt me. Can you do that?" He asked with such seriousness in his voice that she could only nod in response.

So he told her everything that happened. He started with his meetings with Dumbledore during sixth year. He explained to her what a horcrux was and he told her about the cave. He told her about the feelings he had gone through when he had to break up with her. They weren't really important in telling her everything, but he just felt the need that he should. He skipped over the chase when the Order came to fetch his since she had already heard the story so many times anyways. He skipped to after he, Ron and Hermione left Bill and Fleur's wedding and how the Death Eaters had found them at the care. He explained the charms that Mad-Eye had put up at Grimmuald place. He skipped over Lupin coming, because no one else needed to know about his one moment of weakness.

He explained what happened at the Ministry and finding Mad-Eye's eye on Umbridge's door. He gave her a detailed recount of what happened during the escape. He told her about Ron getting splinched and he watched her face turn slightly green as he explained it, but he continued on tightening his hand on hers.

He explained how they took turns wearing the locket and how Ron became really nasty when it was his turn. He started to explain the night they had overheard Griphook, Gornuck, Dirk Cresswell, Dean and Ted Tonks at the river, when he paused. She looked up at him with eyes the sizes of Galleons and he took a few steadying breaths before continuing.

He told her the conversation they had overheard and then how they had talked to Professor Black's portrait. He told her about the argument that had happened with Ron and about him leaving and then Hermione chasing after him. He stopped when he noticed the look of pure rage that was upon Ginny's face.

He reached out his hand and put it on her cheek.

"Gin are you alright?" he asked softly.

"He left? Just like that? Why the hell did you let him come back? How could he say those type of things to you? How could he effing leave after Hermione chased after him?" she asked, her voice full of venom.

"Because I was being a stubborn, idiotic, prat that's why." A new voice said and Ginny gasped loudly in shock. She and Harry turned and he thought he saw her shaking a little bit but before he could question it, she regained control of herself like nothing had happened.

"You have never said truer words in your life," she said coldly. "How could you leave them? " She shrieked. "You promised me that you would watch out for them! What if something had happened to them? For the love of merlin you are the biggest prat on earth!"

Everyone stared at her in shock. They all knew she had a hot temper, but none of them had ever seen her like this. Finally Ron took a step forward and reached out and put his hand on her arm and out of nowhere Ginny raised her wand and shrieked "Protego" causing Ron to fall flat on his ass in the mud.

"What the hell, Ginny?" He yelled angrily, accepting Hermione's outstretched hand. Harry turned to look at her and was surprised to see the tears that were running down her cheeks and that she was trembling in fear.

Ron stood and glared at his little sister, but the glare quickly melted to a look of concern when he saw her crying and trembling. But before anyone could say anything, Ginny turned and ran into the woods.

Ok so how did I do? Please please please dont hate me for taking this long to update. I promise that it will NEVER take this long again.  
>But on a completly unrelated note<br>HUNGER GAMES COMES OUT ON FRIDAY!  
>Is anyone else as excited as I am?<br>AND POTTERMORE OPENS NEXT MONTH?  
>gah this month is spectacular.<br>OH AND THE HP STUDIO TOUR IN LONDON?  
>I officially love the month of March :)<br>Well thats it...  
>Bye for now<p>

i love you all... and reviews are amazing

~Lexi


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my lovely readers.** *** looks around nervously * You all are probably wondering why I haven't updated in a long time * Ducks as things start to get thrown at me * I'M SO SORRY! I know I promised an update forever ago….but here it is now * Sheepish smile* I really hope that updates don't take as long to do but.. I just haven't had the motivation to write :/ I know that it sounds horrible but its true… However, I have some friends reading thisw so hopefully they will be able to motivate me into updateing sooner. But I will let you in on a little secret, when I get AMAZING reviews, that really really really motivates me * hint hint ***

**Ok well on with the story.**

** Xoxo,**

** Lexi**

**Disclaimer- It wouldn't be called "Fanfiction" if I was J.K. Rowling would it?**

**Chapter 20  
>_<strong>

Harry walked away leaving a concerned and dumbstruck Ron and Hermione behind him. His walk quickly turned into a run as he headed towards the spot that Ginny disappeared in.

He reached the edge of an open clearing that was slowly being covered by the shadows cast from the afternoon sun. It was truly a magnificent sight. This clearing was covered with so many colorful wildflowers that it was amaszing that anyone could walk through it without getting lost. He stood there for a few moment just absorbing this simple thing when a flash of red caught his eye. He followed the red and saw Ginny sitting in a particularly large and tall tree.

Harry walked over to the tree and looked up, he was shocked with how high she was since she had not been away from him for that long.

He reached his arms up and hoisted himself up onto the nearest tree branch. Being in Qudditch and tormented by Dudley and his friends when he was growing up had given him lots of upper body strength. He was making his way up towards her, neither of them saying anything.

Ginny watched him in silence, knowing that it was pointless to tell him to leave her be. If it was anyone besides him, she probably would have sent a few jinxes at them.  
>In no time, Harry settled himself next to her on the thick branch that she had decided to sit on. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. It wasn't until Ginny sniffed slightly that he broke the silence.<p>

"Ginny, are you okay?" He asked, looking at the scarlet haired girl who sat next to him. All he could think of was how broken she looked and how much he wanted to fix her, but he knew that he couldn't. He thought of how much he loved her and seeing her like this literally pained him so much. He went to grab her hand, but she flinched slightly and he pulled away putting his hands in his lap, noticing the look of regret that passed over her face.

"Of course I am," she said in a quiet voice obviously trying to sound like she was perfectly fine when she was anything but. He looked her in the straight in the face seeing through her act.

"Don't give me that. You don't need to lie to me Gin," he said softly, his eyes full of love. "You don't have to hide anything from me. Why did you freak out on Ron? Why do you flinch every time someone comes close to touching you?" He asked strongly but still softly, and he watched as she cast her eyes downward towards the ground.

"You already know why," she said so softly that Harry had to lean in to hear her.

"Gin, maybe you should try talking to someone…" he said.

"I'm talking to you aren't I?" she said with a small smile.

He smiled at her small attempt to make a joke, "No, not really. You've told me the basics of what happened, but you won't go into detail with me. Maybe you should try talking to someone who can help you."

"I don't need help," she said stubbornly.

"Why are you fighting this?" he asked weakly, "no on ewill think any less of you. You have gone through so much. You were raped, you just," he broke off when he saw the tears well up in her eyes, he reached out to put his arm around her and this time she didn't flinch. He pulled her close to him and she leaned her head on his shoulder, silently crying. He felt horrible for having to say the word out loud, but what was he supposed to do? Act like it didn't happen?

"That's the first time it has been said out loud, "she said, her voice thick with tears.

"Gin," he said soothingly, "This is what I'm talking about, you were harassed by those idiots, you just lost your brother, you thought I had died, you were almost killed by a crazy psychotic bitch, you lost someone who was like a sister to you, you lost a close friend, and now you are planning your brother's funeral along with Tonks's and Colin's. No one would ever judge you for seeking help." He said softly with nothing but concern and love in his voice.

She finally took her eyes off of the ground to look at him. "I'll think about it okay? Right now we have to concentrate on the funerals and little Teddy. No one needs to be worrying about me when my mum is falling to piences, when George is becoming catatonic and when Teddy is an orphan."

Harry looked her in the eye, "Ginny Weasley, I am always going to be worrying about you. I love you, and with that love comes me worrying about you. So I'm sorry if you don't want people worrying about you, but it is gonna happen. Even when you don't need people to worry about you, I will be worrying about you." He saw her open her mouth to argue but he crushed his lips to hers ending any argument that she had been about to make.

They sat there kissing softly for a few moments before Harry pulled away and he grinned when she smiled softly at him. Harry looked at the watch that had once belonged to Fabian Prewett's and was surprised to that it was already 6 o'clock.

"We should probably head back to the house," he said with a sigh, "Ron and Hermione are probably wondering where we are at, and your mum probably has dinner on the table."

Ginny sighed as well knowing that she was going to be bombarded with questions from Ron and Hermione the moment that they saw her. "Do we have to?" She asked in a slightly desperate voice.

"Yes we have to," he said with a small smile on his face before slipping off of the branch that they were on and started to make his way out of the tree. "If we are gone much longer, Mrs. Weasley will probably send out a search party, and then you will have to explain everything to everyone," he said as he jumped out of the tree landing lightly on his feet.

He heard her sigh as she processed his words and he watched as she made her way out of the tree, quickly and quietly as if she were made to live in them. When she reached the bottom, he grabbed her hand and she gripped his tightly.

"I guess you're right," she said with a sigh.

"Of course I am," he said with a smile and she bumped his shoulder with hers and rolled her eyes in response.

"Come on, I'm starving," she said pulling him out of the clearing and out of the woods towards the intoxicating smell of chicken, potatos and other amazing foods that waited for them inside the Burrow.

They walked into the kitchen to see that everyone from the family was there. Everyone looked up as they entered and watched as the pair headed to the two open seats that were luckily next to each other.

Bill looked at the two of them and broke the eery silence that had been formed, "so where were you two?" he asked with interest.

Ginny shifted uncomfortable, not wanting to explain all that had happened to her family quite yet. Harry saw her distress and quickly answered for her.

"We went for a walk and Ginny showed me a tree that she used to climb. She is amazing at climbing trees. I have never met someone who can climb them as quickly and quietly as she can." He said smiling at the red-haired family that surrounded him.

Ginny smiled at his compliment and squessed his hand in thanks. "Well when you grow up having six brothers, you get good at hiding from them," she said with a small mischieviess smile causing everyone to laugh.

Mrs. Weasley set a plate in front of him and Ginny and everyone started to ladle food onto their plates. Bill, who was sitting next to Ginny bumped her arm causing her to jump in shock and fear and she dropped the bowl of green beans onto the table and she let out a small squeak of fear. The conversations around the table grew silent as Ginny sat there in distress, Harry pulled out his wand and cleaned up the mess, "looks like Ginny's a little clumsy," he said with a small laugh not noticing the knowing look that was on Fleur's face as she observed Ginny.

When the mess was cleaned up everyone returned to their conversations and Harry squeezed Ginny's leg in support as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

After a while, Mrs. Weasley called down the table to the pair of them, "Harry dear, I received a letter from Andromeda today and she was wondering if you wanted to meet Teddy before or," she paused to take a steadying breath, "before or after Saturday.

"What's on Saturday?" Ginny asked in a small voice as if she already knew the answer, but didn't want to hear it. The grip on Harry's knee tightened as she waited for her mother's response.

"Saturday is the memorial for the fallen." Mrs. Weasley said in a thick voice, obviously holding back tears as she remembered her fallen son.

The tension around the table seemed to thicken with electricity as they all waited for the silence to be broken.

"Oh," was the only thing that the small red-haired girl said in response.

There were a few more moments of silence before Harry broke it. "Yeah," he said, "I'll go see Teddy tomorrow."

Mrs. Weasley smiled a tight smile him, "good, good," she stood up, "I'll go write Andromeda to let her know. Just leave you're stuff on the table and I'll clean it up when I'm done." She said in a hurried voiced and turned and practically flew up the stairs.

Harry looked up and met Ron's eyes and they had an unspoken conversation and they both stood up, quickly followed by the girls that sat next to them, "I'm done as well," Ron said and Harry, Ginny and Hermione muttered "me as well," before they turned towards the stairs.

Before Ginny and Harry could make it up the stairs, Fluer stood up, "Umm Ginny," the tall blonde said, "could I 'ave a word wiz you?"

Ginny stopped in shock and stared at her sister-in-law. She may not hate her any more, but Ginny and Fleur never really bonded and had any sort of relationship.

"Um, sure," the red head said and made her way to the living room. When Harry made to follow her, Fleur stopped him.

"Ah, 'arry, I was 'oping to talk wiz 'er alone, if you don't mind 'arry," she said and Harry got a concerned look on his face as he looked over at Ginny.

"It's fine Harry, go talk to Ron and Hermione or something, I'll come find you later," she said with a smile.

Harry sighed but nodded his head. "I'll be upstairs if you need me," and with that he left.

Ginny walked into the deserted living room quickly followed by Fleur.

"What did you want to talk about Fleur?" the younger girl, asked.

"Ginny, I know what 'appened to you," the French girl said. Ginny's heart started to beat faster and she started to panic a little.  
>"Um, why do you mean?" She asked looking at the ground.<p>

"I know zat you were raped." Fleur said in a soft voice  
>_<p>

**Yes, yes. I know. I am a little bit of a cliffhanger whore. I'm sorry! I just can't help it * Evil grin ***

**So what do you all think of Pottermore? It's freaking amazing isn't it?  
>I am a proud Gryffindor.<br>ALSO The Wizarding World of Harry Potter is Epic. I have been and it was incredible. It was like being in the world that Ms. Joanne created for us.**

**Please forgive me for my horrible status of updating. I know its bad. Like I said at the top…I just don't have the motivation to write. I have the story in my head (some what) and I'll write it down in my notebook, but I just don't have the motivation to type it all out and then upload it :/  
>I'm sorry. But if I get stellar reviews it makes me want to upload sooner and faster.<br>I'm not begging you for reviews. I don't do that because I find it annoying when the author's are just like "review and you shall get a cookie" or something like that.  
>I'm just letting you know that if you review amazingly it makes me motivated<br>well I think this is my longest A/N ever… so I shall end it here.  
>Actually no I won't :) <strong>

**FLEUR KNOWS GINNY WAS RAPED? HOW?**

** * Has Fleur been raped?  
>* Was Fleur in on it?<br>***** Has Fleur gone through this before with someone?  
>These are the questions I hope are running through your head…if they weren't, well they are now <strong>

**Well now I'm done  
>until next time my lovely readers,<strong>

**Lexi**


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: **_ **There will be a longer Author's note at the end of the chapter. I just wanted to say that I am SO incredibly sorry for the long wait. And if anyone is actually still reading this…I LOVE YOU.**

**K that's it. On with the chapter.**

**OH. One more thing…this is a little bit of a depressing chapter. So yeah…if you handle it…I suggest you stop reading here…**

Chapter 21

Ginny stared at Fleur in shock. "Um, What?" was all that she could say.

The tall, beautiful blonde stared at the younger girl with a mix of care and pity. She sat down on the large old couch and patted the seat next to her but Ginny chose to sit in the armchair on the other side of the room.

"Ginny, I know zat you were raped." She repeated in a soft voice.

"Why on earth would you think that? I wasn't raped, Fleur." The red head said in a mix of anger and fear. Fleur looked at her with a look of pure sadness on her face.

"Ginny, one of ze first sign's is denial. I would know." She said in a grave voice.

The youger girl stared at her sister in law in shock, "How would you know something like that?" She asked in a soft whisper already anticipating the answer.

Fleur sighed, "When I was younger, still at Beaubatons, boys always watched me. At first I love all ze attention. I mean what girl wouldn't? Boys asked me out and I would feel happy and gorgeous. One day, I was walking ze corridors alone after my dinner, when a group of boys surrounded me. Zey were not ze nicest of boys in our school and zey decided zat zey 'ad a right to me and zat zey could do whatever zey wanted." She took a calming breath, "It took a while for me to admit what 'ad 'appened but I did. I told Madame Maxime because I 'ad 'eard zat ze boys 'ad raped another girl. I felt guilty and responsible for ze other girl. If I 'ad just reported ze boys, she would not 'ave been raped. But zere is nothing I can do about zat now. What I can do is 'elp you." She stared at the younger girl with a look of resignation on her face.

The look on Ginny's face was not something Fleur was expecting, It was full of sympathy. The younger girl stood up and walked over to Fleur and sat next to her. "Oh, Fleur, I'm so sorry." She said softly.

"Ginny, you do not need to apologize. I 'ave accepted it and moved on from it. Talking to someone really 'elped. So I am 'ere, offering you someone to talk to if you would like," the tall blonde said.

Ginny sighed and looked at the ground, "how did you know I was raped?" she whispered.

"You 'ave been acting differently lately. I was not sure about it until I saw you at dinner. When Billy bumped into your arm and you jumped like zat, zat is when I knew. I noticed signs before, you 'ave been jumpy and when someone gets close to you, you get zis frightened look into your eyes."

Still looking at the ground, Ginny takes a deep breath, "do you think anyone else has noticed?" She asks in a whisper.

"I don't zink so, you 'ide it very well. I zink some have noticed your jumpiness, but zey probably zink it is because of all ze fighting we 'ave gone through," Fleur said kindly and Ginny sighed and lifted her head to look at her sister-in-law.

"How did you get over it?" The red haired girl asked. "All I can think about are those slimey gits touching me. Whenever someone gets close to me, all I can think about is running or hexing them. Does that feeling ever go away?" She looked at the older girl her eyes filled with question and pain. Fleur hesitantly lifted her arm and when Ginny didn't flinch or move away she wrapped it around the young girls shoulders.

"It does get easier, but it takes time, and you 'ave to talk about it wiz someone. It can be me, or 'ermione or 'arry. But you 'ave to talk about it. You 'ave to know at it is not your fault. Ze boy who raped you is a 'orrible person and-" She was going to continue but Ginny cut her off.

"It wasn't just one boy," she said in a deadly whisper, barely audible in the quiet room. "it was 2 or 3 of them at a tiem. And it happened more than once! How is it not my fault when it happened over and over again! How am I not to blame here? If I had done something, told someone, maybe it could have been stopped!" She was now silently crying, her head on Fleur's shoulder while the older girl stroked her fiery hair.

"Ginny, it isn't your fault! Who would you 'ave told? Ze Carrows? Snape? No one would 'ave listened to you. Ginny I am so, so sorry. Ze boys who did zis to you deserve to rot in Azkaban for ze rest of zere miserable lives. Now I am not trying to upset you any more, and you do not 'ave to answer if you do not want to, but 'ow did this 'appen more zan once? Why didn't you curse ze boys into oblivion or somezing?" She asked softly continuing to stroke the firey hair.

"it happened during detentions," she said in a deadly whisper, "Most of the tiem when I had a detention the Carrows would hand me over to these thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. One of them would take my wand while the Carrows were still around and then-" She broke off with a sob unable to continue.

"Shhh. It's okay, you don't need to go on any farther. Ginny, zis is not your fault. None of it is your fault. If you 'ad tried to fight zem, you would probably be dead," Fleur said softly.

Ginny took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "you know," she said, wiping tears out of her eyes, "you are the first person I have talked to about this, I mean, Harry knows about it. But he doesn't know any of the details. Or that it was Crabbe and Goyle." She said almost as if she was ashamed, "you know, this all happened months ago and I'm just talking about it now," she said in disbelief.

Fleur looks at her with kind eyes, "We were in ze middle of a war, of course you didn't talk about it! You probably didn't zink about it until everyzing was done and over wiz. Which would explain why you are being affected by it now. But Ginny, you need to talk about it wiz 'arry. I 'ave seen you two togezer and 'e loves you so muc. 'e would want to know zis and 'e wouldn't judge you for it."

"I can't tell him this." She said looking down at the ground.

"And why not?" Fleur asked. "If 'arry is ze man zat I zink he is, 'e will not care. 'e will still love you. 'e will want to stand by your side while are going through zis."

"If I tell him," she said softly, "He will be disgusted. He will think I'm dirty. Fleur, I cannot lose him. He mean everything to me. I love him so much, and if I lost him, I don't know what I would do. I cannot live without him."

Fleur looked at her, her beautiful face going from shocked to stern as she listened to Ginny's words. "Ginny Molly Weasley. Do you really zink 'arry would leave you because of zis?" Fleur asked in disbelief.

"I don't know!" Ginny exclaimed desperately, "But I do know that I cannot live without him!"  
>"Ginny," The French girl said softly, " 'arry love you so very much, and zat is not somzing zat 'e does easily! Yes he cares for people, yes 'e would die for 'is friends, but 'e does not love anyone like 'e loves you. 'e would not stop loving you for anyzing in ze world."<p>

The younger girl looks up at the blonde with desperation and a little bit of agitation in her eyes, "Did you tell Bill about you being raped when you two had just gotten together?"

"No, but zis is not ze first time you and 'arry 'ave gotten togezzer is it?" she asked knowingly, "I am pretty sure zat ze two of you 'ave gotten togezer in ze past." Ginny stares at the older girl in shock, her cheeks turing pink, with a look on her face that caused Fleur to laugh, "Well am I wrong?"

Ginny sighed, "No, we were together last year for a short period of time."

The blonde looked triumphant for a moment before looking back at Ginny with a face full of care, love and wisdom. "But I did tell Bill about ze rape. After 'e proposed to me I told 'im. I told 'im everyzing zat 'ad 'appened. And 'e did not care. If anyzing it made us closer. But I felt ze same way you feel now. But I knew zat if 'e truly loved me 'e would not judge me for it, I would know zat 'e was not ze one for me. You cannot let zis destroy your relationship wiz 'im. If 'e wants to be with you, 'e will not care." She said hugging the girl with one arm.

Ginny sighed, and moved wrapping her arms around Fleur's waist, surprising the older girl with her sudden surge of affection.

"Thank you Fleur," Ginny said softly and Fleur wrapped her arms around the younger girl as well.

"You are more zan welcome Ginny, we are sister's now. Family. I know zat we did not start off well, but we are still family. I will be 'ere for you whenever you need to talk," Fleur said in response.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came in followed by Billy and the rest of the family. The moment that Mrs. Weasley and Bill laid eyes on the two girls embracing each other, they stopped and stared at the two girls in disbelief. Fleur and Ginny pulled apart and there was a silence that was broken by Ginny.

"Why is everyone staring at us? I mean I know we are beautiful and all, but there are pictures all over the house of us." She said loudly and everyone but Mrs. Weasley and Bill laughed, although they did crack small smiles but continued to stare in disbelief. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Really? Can't two sisters hug without people staring at them like they have grown tentacles?" this time everyone laughed.

Bill came over to the two girls and looked at them skeptically, "what did we all miss? What happened? He asked looking at Ginny with a stern yet confused look, but it was Fleur who answered him.

"Ginny and I 'ad a girl talk, and we realized zat we 'ave more in common zan we zought." Fluer said, and Ginny shot her a grateful look.

Ginny smiled her thanks and Bill looked at the pair skeptically for a few moments before hauling Ginny to her feet and hugging her tightly, "thank you," he whispered in her ear before letting her go and sitting on the other side of his wife.

Ginny looked around the room and everyone from the family seemed to be there including a few members from the Order and a few from Dumbledore's Army. She noticed Luna and Neville were sitting close to each other and holding hands. She smiled at Luna andn then turned to Bill, "What's going on?" She asked, "Why are all these people here?"

"These are the people Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to tell what happened while they were gone," He answered.

Ginny looked around the room, "Wait, so they are going to explain everything, now?" she asked slightly panicky.

"yeah," Bill said slowly his voice filled with concern at her panic.

"I've already heard what happened. I really don't want to hear it again." She got up spotting Andromeda with baby Teddy and walked over to her. "Hi," She said with a smile, "I was wondering if I could steal my godson while you are here? I've already heard all of this and I would prefer not to hear it again."

Andromeda looked relieve that she didn't have to look after Teddy while she was here. She handed Ginny the sleeping baby and the baby bag filled with toys. Ginny smiled and walked out of the room and headed up to her own.

_**A/N: **_**  
>OKAY<br>I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY  
>I know I was horrible with this update. Im so sorry.<br>I'm a horrible person I know.  
>But in my defense I have been SO incredibly busy with school.<br>But now school is out for summer! So updates should happen more often  
>and I have written the next two chapters already so that's a good thing ^_^<br>Please please please please forgive me for my horrible updating skills. I hope you can forgive me and I hope that this chapter made up for it.**

**Speaking of this chapter….what did you think? I know its kind of darker than what I usually write, and I really did not enjoy writing this chapter that much, but it needed to be written…so tell me, was it good? Bad? Any form of criticism or non criticism is helpful.  
><strong> 

**I love you guys! And to those of you who have stuck by my story this entire time, thank you. It means so much to me. **

**Xoxo,  
>Lexi<strong>


	22. not a chapter

HEY YOU GUYS  
>I'm so so so so so freaking sorry.<br>I was so busy this past summer. I had marching band every single day which was the biggest pain in the ass ever. I Started senior year and then I became apart of crew for the fall play at my school. I literally had no time to do ANYTHING.  
>I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY<br>I'm currently working on continuing this story, because there is no way that i would ever abandon it. I'm so so sorry to all of you. And for those of you who are still here and sticking with me, I love you. Thank you so much sticking with this story.,  
>Hopefully I wont dissapoint you when I next update.<br>I love you guys,  
>Lexi<br>3

3

3


	23. Chapter 22, ITS HERE YOU GUYS

Harry, Ron and Hermione have been sitting in Harry's room discussing what they are going to tell everyone when they arrive. They had finally figured it all out, and were just sitting there enjoying the fact that they were not on the run or being hunted by anyone.

While they sat discussing, Harry's mind kept wondering back to Ginny. What could Fleur have to talk to her about? Ginny didn't like Fleur, did she? At this point, he honestly did not know.

The time passed slowly and when the three of them were about to head downstairs, they heard the unmistakable cry of a baby from a floor below them. Harry's head shot up and he looked around, as if he would actually be able to see the baby in the tiny room.

"I guess Andromeda could come after all," Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"And she brought Teddy," Harry added softly. He got up and walked to the door, he wanted to meet his godson. To see the son of the man who taught him so much. He opened the door and literally almost ran into Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him, "Everyone is here, in the living room. We are ready to get started whenever you three are."

Harry looked torn, he wanted to get this conversation with everyone over and done with, but he also wanted to meet his godson, who was only a floor below them.

Hermione walked up next to him and placed her hand on his arm, "Harry, Teddy will still be here after we talk to everyone." She said softly, and he nodded.

"Alright, let's get this over with," He said, heading down the steps quickly, striding through the kitchen and stopping in the door way of the living room.

There was so many people, more than he thought was possible for the Burrow to hold. Kingslye, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid (how he could fit in here, he had no idea), Andromeda, Neville, Luna, George, Bill, Percy, Fleur, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Dean and Seamus. He looked around and noticed that Ginny was not present.

The Burrow's living room seemed to be at its breaking point and they still needed to add four more people.  
>Fleur seemed to notice the searching look that was in Harry's eyes and she broke the silence, "She isn't 'ere"<p>

"Where is she?" Harry asked, looking at the beautiful blond.

"She is wit baby Teddy, she said zat she already knows what 'as 'appened, so she offered to watch 'im."  
>Harry nodded, it made sense, the last time she had heard it, she had had a little bit of a freak out. Of course she was with Teddy, they wouldn't just leave the new born alone, especially now.<p>

When everyone had taken a seat, the room got quiet and all eyes turned onto the three teenagers who had endured so much these past few months. Harry cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Okay, we are going to explain everything, where we have been, what we were doing and why we were doing it, but we need you all to promise to not interrupt us. This is going to be hard enough already, and if you can't keep that promise, we can't tell you all what has happened."

The trio looked around and everyone nodded, Neville and Luna, he noticed, were sitting side by side, and they were holding hands.

Harry cleared his throat again, everyone was staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to start. "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. It all start last year at Hogwarts, when Dumbledore decided to tell me all he knew about Voldemort…" He went on to explain about Horcruxes and about how Voldemort created six of them. He explained his outing with Dumbledore to the cave where the locket was. He explained about how Harry found out that the locket was not the real one. He skipped to after the wedding and the close call they had had with Death Eaters in Totenham Court. He explained how they went to Grimmuald Place and how they figured out that R.A.B. was Sirius's brother. He explained how they broke into the Ministry and how they stole the locket form Umbridge and how he had taken Mad-Eye's eye off of her door. He explained how and where he buried the eye and how Ron ended up splinched.

Harry arrived to the part where Ron left and he paused, not sure how to explain it, when Ron jumped in explained how he left because he was being petty and selfish and how he wanted to come back the moment he left, he talked about the snatchers that he had ran into and he talked about how he finally made his way back to them and how he saved Harry's life. Harry explained how Ron destroyed the locket, causing his best friend to turn that famous Weasley shade of red. He explained their trip to the Lovegood's house and the close call they had had there. He explained everything. He talked about the Malfoy Manor and Hermione took over explaining how Ron and Harry were taken to the basement while she was taken for questioning. She explained how she was tortured by Bellatrix and by the time she got to the part where Ron and Harry rescued her, she was in tears as was Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and Andromeda. McGonagall looked shocked. When Hermione finished with Shell Cottage Harry took over again.

Harry explained how they talked to Griphook and Ollivander and how they decided to break into Gringott's. He told them all about the escape and how they ended up in Hogsmeade with Aberforth helping them into the castle. He explained how he destroyed the Diadem and he ended his tale.

He looked around to see shocked faces on every person in the room except for Ron and Hermione. Some of the woman had tear streaked faces and Mrs. Weasley stood up and pulled the trio into a bone crushing hug, causing Harry's and Ron's heads to knock together painfully. When she let go he glanced at the watch that he had received for his seventeenth birthday and realized that it was now 10:30 at night. It had taken them two and a half hours to get through all that.

"So, um, does anyone have any questions?" Harry asked.

Everyone looked around at each other and finally Neville spoke up. "So let me get this straight, Snap was on our side the entire time?" He asked in a shocked voice.

Harry sighed, "From the moment that Voldemort threatened my mother's life, Snape was on our side."

He watched as everyone's face paled and some had guilty expressions come over them.

"But why? Why would it matter if Voldemort threatened your mother? She was a muggle born right? He was a death eater, they aren't supposed to feel anything for them."

"Severus was in love with Lily from moment he met her." There was a silence that met that, but it wasn't Harry who said it, it was McGonagall. Harry looked at her bewildered. "Severus and Lily grew up near each other, they were the best of friends from the time they were young children up until the end of their fifth year at Hogwarts. They had a fight or something, I don't know what about, but they weren't friends after that."  
>Harry stared at his professor, "How on earth do you know that?"<p>

The professor laughed, "My dear boy, Hogwarts has always been a great place of gossip. Even us teachers know what is going on. All those parties that were meant to be kept from us, all the gossip, we always hear it in one form or another. But quiet frankly, everyone knew that Severus fancied Lily. Well everyone except Lily of course. However, everyone also knew that Lily and James would end up together. Well the professors at least. I do believe the students were shocked when Lily befriended James at the end of their sixth year, and when they started dating, it was quiet the scandal. Lily however, never spoke to Severus again."

Everyone stared at the older witch in shock and disbelief. Most of them in the room had had her as a professor and seeing her this in tuned to the gossip of Hogwarts was shocking.

She laughed and looked around at everyone, "Do you really think us professors just sit around and twiddle our thumbs when we aren't teaching? We hear things from the ghosts, from the portraits and sometimes from students themselves." She laughs.

Everyone stared at her in shock and there was an extreme silence.

Ginny walked into the room holding a baby with bright red hair, who was giggling and shaking his fists, causing Ginny to laugh.

"He's laughing," She giggled again, but stopped when she noticed the silence that was in the room.

Harry stood up and walked over to them, entranced by the baby in her arms. His godson Teddy. He finally was going to meet him.

**A/N:**

**Okay I know that that isn't a wonderful place to stop, but I wanted to get this chapter up and my study hall period is just about over. I'm so so so so so so so sorry about how long it has been since I have last updated this story. I'm still writing though. Hopefully I will have another chapter up this weekend, if not, I wish you all a very wonderful and Happy Christmas! Or kwanza, or hannukah or whatever religion and holiday you celebrate.**

**Also, to those of you who have been with me since the beginning, THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU. To those of you who are new to The New Era, WELCOME.  
>Hoping to get a few reviews.<br>I love you all**

**Thank you for your support.**

**~Lexi**


End file.
